Zorro: A New Plot
by Prizzi
Summary: When Juaquin gets it in his head that he must follow in his father's footsteps to become Zorro, he gets bombarded with surprises especially when he comes across a stubborn sharp tounge girl.
1. Chapter 1 Oil Sighting

**Note: **If the word is underlined and if it has the ( )'s then obviously it is translated. Duh! LOL, but just to make sure, I put this. You never know. LOL! Well I'll stop so you can get readin'. Tchao!

* * *

**Chapter 1**_ Oil Sighting_

_Tank, tank _came the distinct sound of (insert name of whatever it is miners use) hitting on rocks."Oye, (hey) tomorrow we'll finish up." A short man called behind a man who was busing himself with some lumber, "It's already late." He continued as he wiped some soot off his plastered-hair-forehead.

"Ay vete(go), Pancho. I'll just haul these up on the fence."

"Esta bien."(Alright/Fine) Pancho said as he walked away. Grunting as he picked the wagon full of lumber, he walked grudgingly toward the dirt slope of the property's land. The moon peeked from behind the last grey cloud, spilling silvery rays across his path toward the bordering fence.

Heaving a sigh, the man dropped the handle's wagon. Taking one large piece of tall wood from the wagon, he walked over to the unfinished fence. Twisting into the cold hard ground, he reached for his large (hammer?) and started pounding on the wood.

Before he gave the last pounding from his hammer he noticed something slick sliding between his toes. Stepping a few steps back and retrieving the lamp light from the wagon, he crouched and looked at the post's base.

Black, viscous, type liquid streamed its way down toward his feet. "_Nombre de Dios_." (In the name of god/Oh my god)he murmured as he touched the oil. Suddenly he got up and retrieved a ceramic up and filled it with the viscous liquid.

Running gawkily down toward the immense hacienda, he yelled out his companions name, "Pancho!" careful not to tilt or drop the oil he opened the door only to knock right into a large man. "Ay, senorSir)"

The man pushed the man away from him as he saw his shirt stained, "_Que_?(What)" he took the cup from him and scrutinized it. "Where'd you find this?" he demanded after he looked over it.

The man pointed behind him, "Donde estan los postes, sir."(Where the posts are)

Sliding both his index finger and thumb together with oil, he walked slowly behind him, "Is there a lot?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Who else knows about this?"

* * *

**nOtE cHaT: **Here, I am babling again, but yeah. This story is authored(_Is that even a word? Hmm...), _written or whatever by two people. Me(well duh!) and my friend, Yamile, (her PenName thing in FanFiction is yrl). That is just a little fact. He, he, he. Well, let's see what else... Oh, and yeah, some characters are not mine...tadidadida...though some of them are mine as you have already noticed. Ha, ha, ha! Well if yah have any question or comments just contact me(my name is Priscilla, though I go by Priz)or Yamile(she just goes by Yamile. LOL!). If yah, need to contact her, because i truly doubt you can look her up on the fanction thing, then go to my profile and you'll see her e-mail. We'll be happy to receive suggestions, comments, tadidadida...so on and so forth. Well that's a long nOtE cHaT. I'll just stop now. Tchao! Priz & Yamile


	2. Chapter 2 Camilla

**tOp NoTe: **Ha, ha, ha, get it? TOP note...(cricket chirping)...yeah, anyways...Same drill with the ( )'s and the translating thingy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **CAMILLA 

A young woman sat on a desk, gazing blindly at the paper in front of her. Finally letting out an exasperated sigh, she stood up and walked around the desk. She seemed to be about 5'9", but she was hunching, Camilla de la Rossette never hunched. She was pretty, brown eyes that held a fierce fire, a fire that was her pride, her dignity, but now those eyes held none of it. In its place was suffering, something had hurt her so deeply that she wasn't the same. She no longer held her head high, nose almost in the air, she didn't walk with her back straight, showing her independence, her stubbornness even. No, now she walked hunched, head bowed, but even like this she was beautiful, her hair, a chestnut color, fell from her head in perfect spirals. She sighed, and went to sit down. She stared at the paper that had come about a month ago.

_Dear Miss De la Rossette _

_First of all we would like to express our deepest regrets at having to inform you that your father, Javier de la Rossette, has died on March 25 at 15 hours 30 minutes in an accident on the road. We will be reading his will on April 20 at noon, at the bank. We hate to do this to someone as highly thought of as yourself but your presence is required as you are his sole blood heir and one of the wealthiest of course. Once again our deepest regrets at having to do this. _

"Camilla? Camilla!" Came a voice. "Camilla donde estas?(Where are you?)" It came again.

"Aqui(right here/over here) Nani!" Camilla responded. Her nana had come to her rescue once again. She had known Nani her whole life and hated it when they were apart.

The disheveled elderly woman with her brown with grey streaked hair coiled up in a bun leaving two curls beside her ears, ushered her way in, "Hay hija, mira como estas!" (Oh, dear, look at you!) She gestured at Camilla's outfit, "It's almost noon, and you have to go!"

Camilla grimaced, "Pero(But), Nani-" She started to protest.

She raised an authoritive finger, "No, nada de pero's!(No buts!)" She went over to Camilla's boudoir, "Come, I'll help you get dressed," She opened the closet's door and skimmed through the dresses, "the new dress is here," while digging through the dresses she looked over at Camilla, "Its time you came out of luto(mourning)."

With a sigh of defeat Camilla went over to her nana, "'Ta bien,(Fine/alright) Nani." Said Camilla, she knew Nani wouldn't let her be unless she did what she wanted.

"Esta niña, esta!"(This girl!) She muttered.

"'Ta bien." Camilla giggled, while nani looked at her, then wacked her in the head lightly. Camilla simply grinned and went to change.

* * *

"Dear friends, and daughter, I have brought you all together for the reason that I am dead, and therefore must split my fortune. You are all my dearest and closest friends. And I would like to give each of you something to show you how much I appreciated all the help and support that you have given me. Therefore I want Mr. Dominguez to have half of the coats I owned as I know how cold you can be in winter. Also I want you to have 500,000 for your family."

It droned on and on. The bank attendant kept on reading in a voice fit to make anybody sleep. Camilla, therefore started daydreaming, or more like flashing back to happier times. Like on her 10th birthday party, right as she was blowing out the last candle he had come, and how she had thrown herself at him happy as could be after having her wish granted almost instantly. The first time she had knit. It had come out horrible, and how she given it to her dad, he had worn it even though everybody laughed, he was proud of his daughter. The horse back rides, the picnics by the lake, their evenings spent in front of the fireplace.

"Miss de la Rossette, Miss de la Rossette?" _This is really annoying _she thought to herself as she was snapped out of her reverie.

"Oui monsieur?" She asked the bank attendant.

The bank attendant ignored the fact that she wasn't oblivious as to what was going on, "Oh, um well we need you to sign these to finalize your coming into inheritance."

"Ok, were do I sign?" She asked resigned.

"Here madam." He pointed at a certain part on a paper that was stacked on top of about 50 others. About half an hour later the man finally finished and left.

As the bank attendant closed the door, Camilla slumped back on her chair, "I swear Nani, if this keeps up I'm going to rip my hair out!" Camilla exclaimed.

Nani placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Paciencia, niña, paciencia.(Patience, my dear, patience) Everything will be fine, you'll see, everything will go back to normal."

Camilla scoffed, "Nani," she looked up at her nana's green eyes, "my dad just died, nothing will ever be the same."

"Um, miss?" Camilla rolled her eyes as a voice come from behind her

"Oui?" She asked politely as she turned to the man that had distracted her.

A man cleared his throat, "Your father left this, he said it was for you alone." The man handed her an envelope.

She grabbed the envelope, "Merci." She said then turned around grabbed Nani and her things and left out the door as fast as possible. Once back in her room she sat at her desk with the letter in front of her

_Dear daughter; _

_Camilla, I am quite sorry to say that if you are reading this, not only have I passed away but I have also left unfinished business to you. See I was in the process of a partnership of sorts with Alejandro de la Vega. He is a Don in a small pueblo in California, I am sorry but you must go if this partnership is to be finalized, and it is of much importance that it is, more for you than for me or anybody else. Alejandro is a good man, you will like him, as well as his wife. Elena, and their son, Joaquin. _

"_Hija!_" Nani bustled in, "The guests are due to arrive in ten minutes and Jose has gone and burned the food!" Called Nani. Camilla sighed and put the letter back in the envelope wondering that maybe Nani was right and things would go back to normal. But she didn't know how wrong Nani had been, Camilla would go to the pueblo, but she would forget to read the rest of the letter, the most important part. For it concerned her role in the partnership. A partnership in which she had always played a very important role even if she didn't know about it.

* * *

**Yamile nOtE cHaT: **This is our first fanfic so you better go easy on us! ;) ...and uhm, well that's it I guess.

**Priz nOtE cHaT:** Ok, I'll try not to drone out this time. This is Priz, by the way, yeah, er...yeah, anyways, the first chapter was written by none other than by moi(me) and this chapter is written by Yamile. Yeah, it's a pattern. Just so you wont get confused. So if you a question about a specific chapter with a specific thing with this specific chapter (don't worry i'm confusing myself also) has specifically then yeah ask that person. Ha, ha, ha, yeah anyways.


	3. Chapter 3 Joaquin

**Just Plain Note: **You know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 3 JOAQUIN**

"Ok, if I get in trouble it'll be all your fault, Joaquin." A tall young man about the age of nineteen, with short unruly curly brown hair had said to Joaquin, a young man that seemed to be about the same age and had straight black hair and brown eyes, who barely listened to him because of his attention was focused on the burning marketplace that had not so long ago been raided by bandits.

Joaquin's hair was drawn back making him devastatingly, and unfortunately for some people, roguishly handsome. "They'll bound to come back. They always do." He muttered as he crouched down low and looked over a broken wall, "They'll know who they just messed with."

His friend made a whining noise, "Ok, we," he gestured at himself and at Joaquin, "are not some kick ass Zorro's." He stated, "See no mask!" He showed his empty hands, "And oh yeah," He said sarcastically, "you know that sharpy thing, yeah? We don't have one!"

"Would shut that mouth of yours, Diego!" Joaquin hissed.

Diego crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the wall, "I should have just stayed at home."

"Look!" Joaquin pulled down Diego so that he could look at the upcoming masked bandits, "I told you they'll come back."

"NOW I really wish I were home." Diego muttered as he saw the ten bandits gallop over the flames toward the broken down marketplace, "Now how are you gonna plan on stopping them?"

Joaquin looked around for something that would come to his advantage, "I got it." He looked at a long post that use to hold up a tent though now was engulfed in flames. Waiting for the right moment to strike, he counted the seconds until they came into range. He kicked the pole sideways as the first bandit came into target. The post knocked the bandit off the horse crushing him on the ground. This caused the bandits to halt their horses.

Joaquin took his chance to run around grabbing a large stick and hitting both the bandits that where at length holding the chest full of loot. "Diego!" He yelled as they fell off their horses and quick.

"Se lo estan llevando! (They're taking it)" A stout bandit yelled trying to calm down his horse.

All the bandits seemed to turn around and look at both Diego and Joaquin...weaponless. "Ok," Joaquin pulled a sword from the horses bag and threw it at Diego while getting the unconscious bandits one.

"Kill them!" One of them ordered.

Joaquin swung his sword at a rope making a long quilt to fall on the three bandits who charged at them, "Get on!" Joaquin jumped on the horse with the chest and grabbed on to Diego's hand to hoist him up on the horse as they started to gallop off.

Out of nowhere the four bandits surrounded their exits. "Got any bright ideas?" Diego asked.

"I do." A dark stark voice sounded behind them. Slowly both boys turned their head to look at the bandit who held a sword at Joaquin's neck. "Be good boys and I promise this wont hurt."

Joaquin swallowed as he looked down at the sword then in one swift move, kicked the horse hard and jumped off while Diego galloped off over a wall. Joaquin looked at his success, _well at least the box is safe_. He thought wryly.

"After them, imbeciles!" The four horse men stomped off behind Diego. "Now," he looked at Joaquin's helpless body, "to deal with you."

"Not so fast."

The familiar voice brought automatic chills to the bandit's skin, "Zorro." He muttered as if it were a foul word.

"Let the boy go." Zorro nodded at Joaquin pointing his long thin scabbard at the bandit.

The bandit sneered as he turned around though lifted his chin up slightly, for the scabbard was at throat level, "You got a follower here, Zorro." He commented.

Zorro glanced at Joaquin, "It seems so." He looked back the bandit, "Now take your horse and leave."

"Ah!" The bandit shoved his sword with his starting duel between the legendary Zorro.

Joaquin stood up quickly, "Watch out!" Joaquin grabbed his sword and stopped the other bandit's sword from coming in contact with Zorro. They had their backs together as they lunged and moved toward the sides from the swords aim.

"You are so grounded, Joaquin." Zorro muttered as he ducked the bandits hit.

"You can't ground me!" He protested as both him and Zorro moved as both the bandits lunged together and bumped heads making them to collapse on the ground floor.

Zorro grabbed his hat from the ground and slapped it on while he placed his sword back on his belt, "Yes I can." He pointed a gloved finger at him, "For risking Diego's life! And not taking the consequence of what would have happened if I wouldn't have arrived." He grabbed both men and hoisted them up on a horse and slapped the horse.

"I was handling everything well enough!"

Zorro hoisted himself atop his black stallion, "I'll expect to see you in my study." He ordered, "Vamos!"(let's go!)He ordered his horse and galloped off.

Joaquin threw his sword on the ground cursing.

* * *

Joaquin slammed the door shut behind him as he stalked up to his fathers desk, "It was all well until you came!" He balked.

Alejandro de la Vega looked up at his son as he slipped his scabbard on the mantle piece, "Joaquin you will listen when I say to stay out of it." He turned toward his son, "Those bandits were ready to kill you! You are lucky that you got off the hook by just a minor scratch." He gestured at his son's left arm wound.

Joaquin placed two hands on the desk, "I can handle it!" He fumed.

Alejandro sat down on his chair, "I said no!"

"I got the loot out, didn't I? Without your help!" He exclaimed, "Not until you came did you mess everything up!" He accused, "I want to fight, papa! Quiero ser Zorro!(I want to be Zorro!)"

"Then act like a mature hombre, Joaquin!" He said in the same tone as his son, "Sneaking off and putting others in danger is not a way to show me it. Si tu madre supiera (If your mother knows) she'd hang us both!"

"But I can fight! You saw!"

Alejandro smiled at his son's deft in swordsmanship, "You were good," He said as he looked over at his son, "It'll be our little secret." He proposed, "No telling your mother."

Joaquin jumped up laughing, "Promise!"

"I'd hate to think what your mother would say."

* * *

"He what!" Elena exclaimed as she looked at her son's wound, "_Como?_"(How) Her light brown eyes showed concern for her son.

Joaquin looked at his father then faking a disappointed face he turned toward his dear mother, "I know. I slipped on a banana peel and there was a big sharp stone." He lied.

"Elena no te preocupes.(don't worry)" Alejandro smiled reassuringly, "It's just a scrape."

"Well scrapes from a fall don't look like these." She eyed her husband, "Joaquin go to Matilde so she can patch that up for you. I want to talk to your father."

Sliding his injured arm back into his shirt, Joaquin nodded and left the door though stayed and looked both ways before placing his ear next to the door trying hard to discern the conversation.

Elena stood up from her chair and walked next to her husband, "Do your really expect me to believe that was from a banana peel?" She asked.

Alejandro drew a breath, "Eh, si?" He smiled. Elena pursed her lips, "Esta bien," He raised his arms in surrender, "He wanted to help, and it was beyond my–"

"–authority." Elena finished for him, "Do you know what could have happened to him?" She asked with angry cold eyes at her husband. "I'll tell you," She pursed her lips, "he could have been killed, Alejandro, and all is well now, but when something really happens..."

"Nothing will happen because it wont. I will not allow it."

Outside the door, Joaquin smiled at his father cunning acting. Rotating his arm around he walked across the courtyard.

"And when have I heard that before?" Elena raised an eyebrow pouting her lips even more at Alejandro.

Even through the anger in Elena's eyes, Alejandro found her devastatingly beautiful, "This time I give you my word." He placed a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him, "And a kiss to seal it." He smiled that rakish smile of his as he claimed her lips.

* * *

"Indeed that is sad." Alejandro stated as he set the letter that had so not long ago been delivered to him, "Mr. De la Rosette was a great person." He looked over the letter.

"What was the cause of his death?" Elena inquired as she sipped from her glass.

Not looking up from the letter, Alejandro answered, "He died a month or so ago and it doesn't say anything else," He placed the letter aside, "Except that his daughter will be coming." He gave Elena a knowing look.

"Oh, great." Joaquin stabbed at his meat, "Just what the pueblo necesitaba(needed), another damsel complaining, crying, talking incessantly about things that really don't have a meaning to."

"Joaquin." Alejandro scowled.

He rolled his eyes, "What?" Elena looked over at Alejandro, "Ok, what's up with this looking at each other as if trying to talk through eye contact?"

"Nothing." They chorused as they resumed to their food.

Joaquin raised a skeptical brow, "Well, fine." He sighed, "When will she arrive?"

"Eh," Alejandro looked at the letter again, "in a week or so."

* * *

**nOtE cHaT: **I finally had time to respond to your reviews peoples! Sorry about the lateness. And I also got around to fixing the chapter thingy. The translating, is it good so far? If I missed something and you'd like me to correct it, please tell me or Yamile. Again, I'd really appreciate a review! Oh, and Yamile's e-mail is in my profile, so go to it and you'll see it straight away, under Zorro Readers. Tchao! Priz


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**NoTe NoTe: **You must be going 'Finally!' Lol! Yeah, well just read. And reminder that this is Yamile's chapter not mine. Any specific...blah...you know stuff then refer to her. Well, hasta luego! ('Till then!)

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **TRAINING 

_Oh, Dios, voy a morir! _(Oh, God, I'm gonna die!) Thought Joaquin as he put one foot in front of the other.

Early morning had not only brought in an unwanted rain but also an unwanted pain in the butt for falling who knows how many times on the cold hard stone of the small stone basement underneath the hacienda, where now, Alejandro was training his son to be the next Zorro.

"Vamos(come on), Juaquin!" Said his father encouragingly. "You must have perfect balance!"

"But dad–" He was cut short.

"Hey," Alejandro turned away from his son casually placing his cravat on the nearby table, "you wanted to become Zorro, did you not? Did you not come to me asking me to train you?" He looked back at his son.

"But–!"

"Answer me!"

"Si." It was merely a whisper.

"What did you say? I didn't here you." Alejandro said with a slightly mocking tone.

"YES! I CAME TO YOU, YES I ASKED YOU TO TRAIN ME!" Joaquin replied angrily, "But I did not think it meant this!"

"Quieres decir que..." (Meaning.../Saying...)

"I don't want to be a circus acrobat. I want to be Zorro!" Joaquin said exasperated. "I want to fight, not walk the tight rope!" Joaquin was presently in a white linen shirt and lose black pants, though they clung to his skin with all the sweating.

"Oh, so you think that I am teaching you circus tricks!" Said Alejandro.

"Well what do you call this!" Said Joaquin stomping his foot, except there was only a very thin rope to do this on and the action made him lose his balance, causing him to fall from the rope to the floor which were about six feet part.

Diego, who was sitting next to the black stallion, snorted, "I call that falling." He laughed.

Alejandro laughed as his son fell from the rope and landed face first on the top of a pile of hay which broke his fall a bit, though not enough for it not to hurt badly.

Joaquin moaned and rolled on his back. Alejandro just laughed and went to help his son up. He was not hurt badly but he would probably have a few bruises. Before looking at his father, Joaquin threw a glare at Diego, "Stop laughing." Said an enraged Joaquin.

"You must learn to land and be able to stand up immediately." Said Alejandro, "Now get back up and walk." He ordered his soon.

"Por que?" (Why?) Challenged Joaquin.

An unwise move.

"Because," Alejandro returned the same hauteur his son was giving him, "balance is a key to success! What if you were fighting on a pole, you must have perfect balance!"

"But–" A stern look from his father silenced him. "'Ta bien."(Alright/Fine)

"Esta." (Alright/Fine) His father corrected him.

"Whatever!" Said the teenager enraged.

After another hour of work, in which Joaquin managed to fall six times before finally reaching th end of the rope, then making enough progress so that he only fell twice before reaching the end of the rope, something stopped them.

A voice made them both pale and turn to were it came, unfortunately, Joaquin los his balance and fell once again. He grunted in pain as he tried to get up again.

"Joaquin! Alejandro! Donde estan?"(Where are you?)

"Oh, crap!" Joaquin gasped as he jumped off the rope, "My mother!"

"Elena!" Alejandro turned in the direction of the door.

"Mrs. De La Vega!" Diego quickly stood.

Alejandro quickly grabbed the rope's end and tried to untie it quickly before Elena came, "Joaquin or Diego go and stall Elena! Then one of you come and help me."

Joaquin looked at the door, "Go." Joaquin nodded toward the door, "I have to help my father."

Diego looked at the door, "Why me? How the heck am I suppose to keep her from coming!"

"Anything! Just go!" Both Alejandro and Joaquin exclaimed.

Muttering words under his breath, Diego looked back at them as he opened the door, "This is the last time I'm getting dragged into..." he looked in front of him where now stood Elena, "...Mrs. De La Vega!" He shut the door quickly, "Hello!"

Elena smiled, "What were you doing down there?" She raised an expectant eyebrow.

Diego licked his lips, "Have I told you that you look ravishing today?"

"Diego."

"Mrs. De La Vega, I just need to tell you this," he looked down at his feet, "I've been meaning to tell you." He smiled nervously, "I–I–you–I..." He looked at one of the maids who had a tray for food, "...I love you cooking!" He threw his hands in the air, "I just love your picadas and–"

"I'm not the cook."

"Er, right." He shrugged slightly, "Well I love your tastes in cooks."

"What is going on?" She looked at the door behind Diego.

Diego blocked her view with his head, "Nothing. Why would you assume something is happening?" He said it rather fast. Elena raise her skirt slightly and proceeded toward the door though Diego blocked her path, "You don't need to go in there."

"Are they in there?" She inquired.

Diego looked behind him, "Er–" He looked back in front of him, only to find that she slipped behind him and opened the door, "Ay–yay–"

"Four of clubs." Alejandro laid down some cards on the table.

Elena descended the stones steps, "Ah, here you are." She looked up at Diego, "What was going on?"

Alejandro placed his cards on the table and laughed, "Querida, no mas estamos jugando." (Dear, we are only playing), "Why?"

"It," she glanced up at the pale Diego, "just seemed like something." She shook her head.

"Anyways, when did you get back from el Mercado, mama?" Asked Joaquin.

"Just now."

"Umm, yeah, Senor, Senora, Joaquin, I better go home it's time for dinner." Diego glared daggers at Joaquin.

"Bueno(ok/alright), esta bien (it's ok), go and tell your father that I said hi." Said Alejandro.

"See you tomorrow?" Asked Joaquin.

Diego looked at him, then suddenly a mischievous glint in his eyes appeared. Grinning, "Sure, the usual?"

"Yeah." With that Diego walked through the door and out of the house.

"I'm going to have to watch my back tomorrow." Joaquin muttered.

Alejandro laughed, but was cut short when Elena spoke. "Well it's almost time for dinner so why don't you two go get ready." Then suddenly she noticed something. "Joaquin why are you drenched in sweat?" She looked over at the shirt plastered Joaquin.

_Uh-oh, not good. What to say?_ Thought Joaquin desperately, "Umm...well see...I...had to run...to the...um..."

"I made him run to find the poker stuff." Alejandro lied quickly, Elena, though, didn't look fooled. "Um, hmm, well then, we'll just be getting cleaned up." Both men turned to go.

"Not you Alejandro de la Vega!" ALejandro knew he was in deep trouble. Joaquin kept on going, "Tell me what you were doing?" Elena demanded.

"Nada querida(nothing dear)."

Elena folded her arms in front of her chest, "Uh, huh, well then tell me why Joaquin was drenched in sweat and why you were playing here out of all places?"

"Because, we, well, we wanted to be..." he looked around the lone place, "...alone?" He shrugged. Alejandro was as good as begging his wife.

"Alone?" She raised a skeptic eyebrow, "So you prefer to play in the dark?" Elena was not backing down, she was going to get to the bottom of this, sooner or later.

"Oh, querida...I'm hungry can't we leave this for later?" Alejandro was frantic for a way out.

"Sure. As soon as you tell me why you were playing cards in a dark room." She was not going to let him get away with this.

"Umm...well...look there's a candle," he gestured at the candle, "happy? Right in the middle of the table, so we had light!" Alejandro said with a bit of a sigh. Alejandro then as good as ran to the door and left as fast as if the very devil was on his trail. Which in a way it was.

* * *

"Ya los lleve senor." (I took them sir.) Said a tall, very muscular, blond haired, brown eyed man. The man he talked to was tall, with mouse brown hair that was slicked back and ice blue eyes. He looked up from his desk at his right hand man. 

"Muy bien Juan."(Very well/Good) The man nodded, "I'll be there in a second. But I want you to be there." Said the man.

The man called Juan nodded and went ahead of him.

The man with the mouse brown hair looked around his desk for a bit, then in one of the drawers found what he was looking for. He went to the bookcase, behind his fairly large study, and reached for a book called Henry V, it was slim, but when it was sled back by the man a 'click' sounded.

He then turned towards the full length mirror right besides the bookcase. Easily he slid it open, he went through to a soggy corridor, he turned around shut the "door" and went down the passageway which soon became stairs as he started his descend.

Soon, though, he came upon what seemed to be a dank cave. He looked around and soon spotted what he was looking for. A rock about 6 feet up on the wall, he pressed it and another click was heard. This time though the door opened in its own accord leading to a huge room which held 7 people in it.

One was Juan, who was wearily watching the other 6. Two of them, both with similarities were talking in one of the corners. One, the older one, was tall, about 5'11 with blond hair and brown eyes, the other had the same complexion but was easily taller than anybody else, he had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that had, so far, brought him any girl he wanted.

They were dressed richly, stating their ranks as Dons. Then there was another man sitting in one of the 7 chairs, he was short with gray hair that had once been black, his eyes were brown. Behind him about a yard away was another man. He was medium. Seemed to be really pale and had light brown hair and brown eyes. On a corner diagonal from the two chatting, was another man dressed as fine as the others. He was tall maybe 5'10 with long blond hair and a matching beard. Then next to the guy not making talking was another man, tall, and bald, but he was young and had vigilant, blue eyes

"Señores," he greeted, "take a seat would you." said the man from the office.

A man squinted his eyes to look at the stark figure, "Antonio? Is that you?" Asked one of the men from the corner, the oldest one.

"Yes Ramon, it is me." He answered, then looked around and said. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Antonio Velavardes."

"Antonio Velavardes?" Asked the man with the gray hair.

Antonio looked at him, then said, "I suppose you're Carlos Verguez."

"Yes, I am. But he passed away not long ago. Leaving his daughter, Camilla, with his fortune, and me her guardian." He answered plainly.

"Muy bien (very good/well), that's great to know, but could you tell us why you brought us all here?" Said an overly calm, harsh voice. It was the young bald man.

"Well as soon as everybody takes a seat, I will tell you." Antonio said as he moved to sit on the chair that was in front of the others. As they saw this, those who were not sitting went to sit while Juan went to stand besides his patron's (master/boss) chair.

The man called Ramon and the young man sat next to each other right in front of Antonio, while Carlos was to the young man's right. The bald man sat to the left of Ramon. And The blond haired man with a beard sat besides the bald man. Finally the pale, brown haired, brown eyed man sat to the right of Carlos.

"Now will you tell us what is going on!" Demanded the bald man.

"By your temper I suppose I'm right to guess that you're Rodolfo Santino." It was a statement.

"Yes, I am, and I think that-" what he thought, though, was never known as Antonio cut him off.

"I suppose you're Manuel Lanet?" He said to the man with blond hair and beard.

Manuel inclined his head, "That would be correct."

"And that leaves Jose Allento." HE looked at the pale brown haired, brown eyed man. Then all of a sudden turned on Juan, "I told you to bring Ramon, why did you bring his son?"

"He wouldn't let me leave with out him, senor." Juan replied.

"Damn right I wouldn't!" Said the young man.

"Enrique!" Scolded his father.

"No, no, Ramon it's fine." Assured Antonio. "Look gentlemen, I brought all of you here because I have a proposition for you. As you all know we have certain gold mines in this land." Everybody nodded. "Well it so happens that these mines have been found to hold something else other than precious metal, or stones." A malicious look came into his eyes.

"What could possibly be better than precious metal or stones?" Asked Rodolfo distrustfully, none the less a new glint came into his eyes. Everybody seemed intrigued.

"Oil." the single word was barely muttered, but the turmoil it caused was incredible.

Enrique swore words that surprised even Juan, his father. Ramon, looked stunned, then suddenly turned and slapped his son then started talking a mile a second to Antonio. Carlos, gasped then stood and started pacing while murmuring to himself. Jose looked at first skeptic, then after a moment his face became that of a child in Christmas, and he soon started talking as fast as Don Ramon. Rodolfo though was the calmest, at first, he looked like he had received a low blow, then he started thinking.

"Gentlemen!" Yelled Antonio, trying to regain order. Everybody stopped what they were doing. "Gentlemen," he continued. "I brought you here so we can work out a partnership of sorts. From what I've found out the mine probably goes out to your lands as well. Though the main part is in these lands." Antonio looked at each man in the eye. " If we work together we can get triple the money we get now."

Don Carlos pondered for a second before saying something. "What about the new owner of the lands? Have you come to an agreement with..." looked at his fellow companions, "...this Camilla De La Rossette?"

"Señor, por favor (must I do everything? Jk it means please) she's still not of age, I am her guardian, plus things can easily be… covered." Answered Antonio. "I'm offering you an alliance of sorts. We work together to get the oil and it can easily be done. Agreed?"

Everybody was tense. The silence was tense and everybody seemed to be nervous and deep in though, trying to figure out what was best. After five minutes Ramon stepped up to him and extended his hand.

"I believe this will be a good," He paused searching for the right word. "investment." He finished. Then went back to his seat. Next came Rodolfo also agreeing to this. Then Jose, followed by Manuel and lastly Carlos.

"Very well, now for the details, we have approximately one year to dig up the oil." Antonio announced.

"But why? Surely we can't take the oil out in a mere year. Your mines are quite large if I recall rightly. And we all have quite a good stretch of land." Said Manuel.

"Yes but your forgetting something."

"What?" Asked Jose.

"Camilla."

"But you just said we were to keep it from her, and that you were her guardian."

"I am her guardian, but only till she comes of age and she will be 17 in on March 3rd a mere week away. As you well know, I cease to be her guardian as soon as she turns 18, nothing but a week and year away."

"Then we must hurry!" Exclaimed Carlos. Everybody was busy talking on how to speed the progress. But Enrique was deep in though, and soon an idea came to mind. One that could give them infinite time to mine the oil and give him a bit of a boost in the properties as well.

* * *

Joaquin looked at himself in the full length mirror. Yes I do look like him. He would show his parents he could be–would– be Zorro. 

He wore loose midnight black pants with a matching silk shirt. Flexible but sturdy black leather boots, a black leather belt with a sheath and black leather gloves that matched as well. An ebony black cloak on his shoulders added to the combo. On his sheath a silver sword handle peeked through the cloak.

Joaquin grabbed the mask from a table besides him, and put it on. The mask only added to his mystique. Then he grabbed his black hat with silver embroidery on it and looked at himself again. _Yes_, he thought to himself again, _I would show them_.

He grabbed the saddle and started towards tornado. Then he stopped and looked at Tornado. He decided to taunt his parents a little.

"Perdon, Tornado, pero estaves no. (sorry tornado, but not this time)" Then Joaquin moved towards his own horse–another full black horse–but unlike tornado this one was a girl.

"Hello Midnight." Joaquin greeted her as he started saddling her. Midnight could make tornado have a run for his money if she wanted, but she was still young, and like Joaquin was as reckless as could be. But she unlike tornado could understand more than basic English. And she understood most Spanish.

Soon Joaquin had saddled her and was on his way out. He would prove them wrong was all he could think of as he galloped off to find adventure. Unknown to him that he was already going to be part of a mayor plot.

* * *

**Blah, blah note: **Ok, now, chapter five will be comin' soon! You'll get a big surprise! Where is Joaquin headin' to? What does it mean by '...part of the a moyor plot...' and when is Camilla comin' in? He, he, he...Stay tunned! And review! Buh bye!


	5. Chapter 5 A Roguish Smile

**Top Note: **Ok, here's the deal. If the word is underlined and has no ( ) then that means it s word that will its definition shown on the bottom of this page. You'll see soon enough. But the translation ( ) is still the same. So yah. Well enjoy! This is a very enjoyable chapter. He, he, he.

**So far...**Camilla inherits the haciendas and money of her father. Joaquin is training to become Zorro. Elena doesn't know. Antonio, who is Camilla's uncle and guardian is plotting to take over her land because of the oil they had found. Arranges his allies to do so.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five** A ROGUISH SMILE

"Just a few more miles, senorita." The coach driver announced.

Camilla gave a faint smile as a response.

The rickety wheels of the carriage and the swaying from it didn't help Camilla's pounding headache, "I should have just stayed in Monticello." Camilla murmured as she placed a hand on her temple.

A young woman with rich golden red curls up to her shoulders, opened her fan. Glancing her blue eyes at her friend, she said, "You needed the outing. " She stated fanning herself, "Though we could've gone to Europe."

Camilla grunted.

"Oh, la!" She playfully smacked her on her shoulder, "There, at least, would be tête-à-tête's with rich handsome men, just fawning over you." She glanced out the window, "Well..." She raised a cocky eyebrow, "...at least here they have something to look at." She said as she eyed campesino(agricultor/Works on a farm) who was shirtless, galloping off into the night's distance.

"Ugh!" Camilla shut the curtain, "They probably all have missing teeth and who don't have any manners." She snapped, "We are, after all, heading to a ruthless town with bandidos.(Bandits)" She unfurled her fan.

Gabrielle pursed her lips, pondering, "I wonder if we'll ever encounter one." Her saucy eyes glowed.

Camilla rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt halt.

Snapping her fan shut, she looked over at Gabrielle, "What happened?" She asked.

"Je n'ai se pas." (I have no idea) Gabrielle said.

Camilla was about to open the door when a gun shot was fired. Frightened she held her shaking hand, "The outriders must've seen something." Her voice trembled as again she went for the door.

"Look inside the carriage." A gruff voice sounded.

The small door opened quickly and revealed a bandit with a black handkerchief about his face, revealing only his eyes. Even with the handkerchief, Camilla could still see a devil's smile spread on his lips, "Mira, mira." (Well, well/Look, look)

* * *

Joaquin galloped across the fields when he came to a sudden stop when a gun shot echoed throughout the valley. Pulling on Midnight's reins, he listened to the cold night air, "Quite Midnight." He patted her mane, "Shh." He looked around him. "That must have been a gun shot." He said. 

He urged his horse onward, though she kept herself braced. Midnight ducked her head and then straightened three times, sheeing against his command.

"Andale." (Come on) Joaquin urged. She snorted her protest, "Fine," he slid off the horse and walked in front of her, "If something happens to me it'll be your fault."

Midnight shook her main and sheed.

"Fine, how about for an apple?"

This caught Midnight's attention. She snorted slightly.

Joaquin rolled his eyes, "Three and I'll throw in a carrot." Midnight trotted forward so that Joaquin could mount her, "I never thought I'd negotiate with a mare." He muttered as he kicked her gently and off they went.

* * *

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Camilla exclaimed. 

Both, Camilla and Gabrielle were standing between the carriage and the bandit in front of her. Two were behind them, tying their hands together.

"Hmm..." the man, who appeared to be a leader, dressed in frivolous black clothes with a hat that had a white plume sticking out, seemed to put a touch of mock to highwaymen, "...I bet my men say otherwise." His dark eyes roamed Camilla's body, his gaze lingering on her ample bosom.

_I knew I should have worn something else!_ Camilla scolded herself for wearing a provocative dress. With a bodice that a had a low neckline and a petticoat less dress that seemed to outline her figure, she was ripe for their picking.

It was the same for Gabrielle, though, at least she had her neglige(type of cloak).

Camilla held her chin up and drawing a stern voice, said, "Take whatever you want and leave, sir."

The man chuckled as he raise his scabbard to her chin, making her tip her head, "Hmm," he took another look at her body, "I wonder if you might have something hidden." Camilla greeted her teeth, "You doubtless have something tucked away next to your skin," his eyes sparked with lust. His scabbard slowly traced the outline of her neck, "Beneath your garter perhaps..." Camilla felt herself stiffen, "...or in between your breasts..." His scabbard traced the outline of her rising chest.

"Or, maybe she might actually have it in her carriage." Another masked man appeared behind the bandit leader. Though, this one had his mask covering his upper face rather than the bottom, "Ever thought of that?" He smiled as he held his sword at the man's back.

"Another one?" Camilla grunted.

Both men that were behind the woman started to come around when the leader held up a hand, immediately they stopped. Slowly he turned to look at Zorro, keeping his sword at hand "That's funny. I never heard of any bells going off." He stated nonchalantly.

"I was nearby. Now, if you would please return whatever you have taken from ladies and apologize."

A sneer form on the bandits lips, "Sorry," he gripped his sword and raised it slightly, "no can do." At the last word said, he raised his sword and lunged it at Zorro's.

Both men that were behind the women left them trying to get a hit at the renowned Zorro.

"Oh, la, la!" Gabrielle's eyes widened. "I think he is on our side."

Camilla flinched as the fighting came closer to them, "This is all your fault." She grunted as she tried to untie her hands, "He is dressed as a bandit. He is the same as the rest of them. Now help untie my hands." She turned her back to Gabrielle. Gabrielle turned slightly so that her tied hands could reach hers and start untying.

Zorro had managed to put a bandit unconscious while he still fought with the frivolous bandit and the stout one. Having one hand behind him and fighting off two men at the same time impressed Joaquin, making him grin at the struggle.

Finally winning the upper hand, Joaquin hit his own scabbard with the bandit's leader and placed a threatening point at his neck. "Put your sword down." He ordered the man who had his sword already to lunge. Zorro pushed his own sword harder into the bandit's neck.

Gabrielle, now free with her tied hands, said, "Touché." She acknowledged Zorro's upper hand.

"Do what he says!" He commanded between clenched teeth.

Murmuring a curse, he grudgingly dropped the sword, "Now, come here." He motioned for him to step closer. Again, the man obeyed. Zorro smiled and punched him straight on the face, throwing the man unconscious. "Good boy." He mused and then turned his attention to the other bandit.

A click sounded behind him.

_Diablos!_(Devils!)

"Unhand him!" A feminine voice ordered.

"Perdon?" (Excuse me/What)

"You heard me. I will not have you harm him! Now unhand him!" Her voice was soft yet it held a firm, stern voice.

Letting out a ragged breath, Zorro stated, "Excuse me senorita, but I think you have your pistol pointed the wrong way."

"Camilla!" Gabrielle walked over to her friend, "He's helping us!"

"I'm going to count to three and shoot if you don't let him go." Camilla commanded.

* * *

Zorro watched as the bandit left, trotting at full speed. Escaping his well deserved punishment. 

Yet, thanks to woman, he got away. He had not once turned to look at the pistol's bearer. Keeping his temper inside, he turned around to look at the daring nymph.

_Whoa!_ He raised an eyebrow and a smile tugged at his lips. He literally hadn't expected a 'nymph'. A beauty, standing her ground and still holding her pistol him. He literally didn't expect, that over all feelings, he felt a desire stirring inside him. "Now, what do you want me to let go?"

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Ay, he saved us!" Gabrielle pointed her closed fan at him, "Put that horrid thing back!"

Zorro took his hat off and bowed, "I am Zorro." He straightened, "You might want to put the gun down. Before something happens." He teased.

This made her even more angry and she gripped the pistol firmer, "Should I trust a man such as yourself? You might just want the same as those bandits. Or seeking a reward for your 'heroicness'."

"I assure you that I'll refrain from such debauchery. Now would you please lower the pistol."

"You aren't getting away, show your face!" She ordered.

Zorro lolled his head and folded his hands in front of his chest, heaving a bored sigh, "If you wont lower the gun, I'll be forced to take it from you."

She ignored his warning, "Take it off."

Easily, and before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Her hand that held the pistol was at his command. She gasped as she tried to struggle away.

Gabrielle did not know what to do, but watch.

"Well, my little Temptress," he said his face close to hers, "I might just claim my reward." He lowered his head and claimed her lips in his.

She had her mouth closed shut but not for long. She pushed and shoved against his chest, until she was pulled in a swirl of heat. Anger had abated and somehow, to her chagrin, turned to–

"Let go!" She muffled against his lips.

A roguish grin spread across his face as he looked into her brown fiery eyes. A Temptress's eyes.

His attention was drawn at the dirt road as another carriage came close, "Well, too bad." He looked down at her and again and claiming her lips once again, though this time just a short kiss he left her dizzied and mounted his horse. "Until we meet again, my Temptress." He galloped off.

Shaking out of her state, Camilla fondled for the pistol. Quickly, locating it on the ground, she picked it up and aimed the descending Zorro. Without any restraint she pulled the trigger, already knowing it was a futile effort, for the so called Zorro had disappeared.

Gabrielle bit her lips, trying hard to suppress her grin, "Well, so much for toothless."

Camilla glared at her. She looked to where the daring man had disappeared. She wiped at her mouth, trying to erase his taste off her lips.

* * *

_A temptress indeed._ Joaquin smiled as he recalled the maiden that captured his attention. 

"What was her name." He leaned back against the stable's door where Midnight stuck had been put away. He looked at the night sky, "I wonder if we'll meet again." He smiled as he pulled off his cloak and other Zorro garments.

Finally, after placing everything where it was, Joaquin arrived to his bedroom, "Temptress." He slid out of his black clothing and into his night ones.

A temptress definitely suited her. She was tempting and alluring to a man's eye. And that sharp tongue of hers surprised him that the bandits hadn't troubled to gag her or worse. Joaquin skimmed his lips at the memory that had his blood boiling for the very second he'd tasted those sweet taunting lips of his temptress. "Ay, yay, yay, Joaquin." He sighed and jumped on his bed and leaned against the backboard. Sleep was on the bottom of his to do list, thanks to his temptress.

* * *

"Eh, senor," a stout sweaty man appeared before Antonio who was tying his robe's sash about his waist. The stout man twiddled with his hat that had a white feather sticking out of it, "le tengo noticias."(I have news for you) 

Antonio opened a covert from his study and took a whiskey bottle out along with a glass, "Cumplistes?" (Did you do it/Did you abide) He inquired as he poured himself some whiskey.

The man bowed his head and looked intently at the hat, "No," he continued, "there was an–"

"I send you out and you couldn't do a simple task!" Antonio went around his desk facing the man, "You did not follow my orders, Valdez!"

"Zorro came!" Valdez spat still not daring to look at his master.

Antonio slammed his glass down on the table and braced himself against him, "But it comes easy when the woman is a ramera(prostitute) or another one of those whores." He looked at Valdez, "But two, defenseless, weak, ladies you couldn't?"

"Zorro was there."

"He is one man and you are more!"

"But it's Zorro we are talking about. Not just a man."

Antonio turned to his drink and strolled to his chair. Swirling his drink he said, "You may go."

Valdez nodded his head and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Not able to keep his anger in, he threw his glass on the floor. He'd plan to scare that girl whom was under his guardianship away, in hopes that maybe his plot would go easier but such imbeciles for workers couldn't take care of a simple task.

Maybe if something might've happened to her like being raped or taken captive or something, she'd go away, back. He stood up from seat, _hopefully, of what little might've happen, she'd think twice before staying._ Stepping over the broken glass pieces, he strolled over to the window and looked down at an approaching carriage.

Squaring his shoulders he straightened his robe and headed downstairs to greet his niece.

Gabrielle scrambled out of the carriage behind an enraged Camilla, "Camilla!" She patted her dress down and looked at Camilla, "He saved us! And you are going to report him!"

Camilla pulled off her gloves as she looked at the immense estate, "I want to speak to el senor Antonio immediately." Camilla ordered one of the footmen that had the doors to the hacienda open.

The genteel foot man bowed his head, "Si senorita."

But there was no need, since a not much elderly man came out of the doors, "Ah, is this who I think it is?" The man asked as he stepped down the steps to Camilla, "Camilla de la Rosette." He bowed slightly and then grabbed Camilla's extended hand and kissed it, "How lovely to have you finally here." He smiled and then added, "Unharmed."

Camilla's features turned to that of rage, "Unharmed, true. But humiliated more." Seeing that she had yet to introduce Gabrielle to her uncle she calmed down a bit before Antonio asked his question, "Pardon," she smiled at her friend that stood beside her, "this is my dear friend, Gabrielle Santillano de Montpellier." Gabrielle extended her hand for her uncle to plant a gentry kiss.

"It's a pleasure to have you here in this humble pueblo, senorita Santillano." Antonio said.

"Pleasures all mine." Gabrielle responded.

Turning his attention to Camilla he inquired, "Now what is this that you were humiliated?" With a more concerned tone he asked, "Did any of the men take advantage of–"

"No, but the men were foolish! They ran at first sign of danger. The coach driver had been unconscious and the few brave were soon in the same position!"

"Why wont we go inside where it is warmer and you may tell me what happened." He stepped aside to let Gabrielle and Camilla enter the mansion. A footman that was in the entrance to the parlor opened the mahogany doors for them, "Please tell the maid to bring some tea." The footman nodded and was off.

"What kind of town do you call this, uncle!" Camilla threw her gloves on the table along with her fan, "I wish to speak to the authorities this instant." Camilla's stubbornness was shown to be unmeasured.

Antonio stiffened, "Of course. But first tell what happened?"

Gabrielle accepted the tea that the maid had soon brought in, "Thank you."

Camilla waved off the maid, "We were stopped in the middle of the road by so called bandits who not only wanted money. They were completely scoundrels!"

Antonio sipped from his seat and laid back against his seat, "It's expected of a bandit. But of course it must have been awful."

"Leave them be. I don't care! What I want is a so called Zorro to be arrested!"

Antonio almost chocked on his tea, "Perdon?"(Sorry)

"Camilla, calm yourself. You are just acting out of fury." Gabrielle said. "Those bandits are the ones who deserve to be hanged by the way they treated you."

Walking around the couch, Camilla gripped the border, "This Zorro undoubtly caused a death." She looked at Antonio, "Not only that but he dared place..." Camilla looked down as she remembered his kiss, "...his violation upon me!" She took a deep breath, "He took certain advantages which I want this bandit to be brought about in a jail cell."

"Zorro?" Antonio placed his tea on the table, "Hmm, I'll the magistrate right away." As he got up, a gleam in his eyes showed that this prospect was much to his advantage. He closed the doors slowly.

"Violation?" Gabrielle snapped open her fan, "Au contrere, mon ami." She got up and walked toward the window, "I will go against you. He saved our lives. I," she looked over at Camilla, "have my respects for this Zorro." She smiled, "You are just mad that a man had stepped up to save our skins." Her smile disappeared and she pointed her fan toward Camilla, "And since you have such a impeccable stubborn pride, you want him hanged. Do you not?"

Camilla didn't want to admit to that, "Well, if you wanted to be kissed by a vagrant then by all means I wouldn't have said anything. His a bandit whom deserves to be hanged."

"Or," Gabrielle's mouth, formed a lopsided grin, "you loved his kiss and you don't want to admit it. So you just rather have him hanged, rather than having anyone knowing that you actually responded to that," she tapped her fan on her chin, "languorous kiss of a rogue."

"I want him hanged."

"It's not in me to contradict a lady such as yourself, senorita," an officer dressed in a cowboy apparel, held his hat in his hands, as he sat across from Lady Camilla, "but, we couldn't be talking about the Zorro we know and the one who took certain advantages con usted."(with you)

"And why not? He clearly stated his name, Zorro." Camilla said.

Gabrielle sat next to Camilla, "Why wouldn't our Zorro be your Zorro, monsieur?" She inquired.

The officer placed his hat on the seat beside him, "Because he is a hero in this pueblo, senorita."

"Hero!" Camilla jumped up from her seat in a most unladylike way, "He certainly was not such. Or at least does not posses manners, sir."

"Senora, its impossible for a legendary hero that has saved this pueblo myriad of times to..." he looked for a word, "...have invoked such advances to a lady. I assure you that Zorro is not a fiend."

_Ugh! This is observe! _Camilla should tamp down, she knew that, though once started she wanted to finish it. Slumping down on her seat almost swooning, "Very well." She said weakly. She hated when she had to act so fragile in presence of a man, but if it was the only way to get attention then so be it.

Gabrielle placed her tea on the table and observed Camilla, "You need to rest."

"It's true, Camilla." Antonio said coming to her aid.

Camilla placed her hand on her temples, "Of course. Its just that bearing in mind such advance of such a man upon a lady like me had left me shaken." She opened her eyes to eye the officer, "Such a disorder this has all been. I just wanted to report such adultery..."

The officer, guilt stricken, licked his dried lips, "Senorita de la Rosette, if it will make you feel better, we'll look into matters."

Suppressing a victory smile, she nodded contently, "Thank you."

After the officer had left and everyone had been settled to their chambers, Camilla lingered slightly behind when her name was called, "Hija!" A familiar voice rang.

Camilla wiped around to find her nana coming up the steps behind her, "Nani!" She picked up her skirt with one hand and almost ran right into her nana, "Oh, Nani! I've missed you so!" She kissed her dear Nani's cheek.

"Ay, hija, que te a pasado?" (Oh, dear, what has happened to you/What has happened?)

When they entered Camilla's room, Camilla closed the door and led an exasperated breath, "Oh, nana. The most horrible..." her hand skimmed her lips, "...wonderful, indecent, absolutely intolerable has happened!" She pulled her nana by the hands to her settee.

"Platicame! (Tell me/Talk to me) I wanted to come as soon as you came home but you know that would be such an intolerable trait in a mere servant." Before Camilla could tell her than she wasn't one, Nani had placed a finger on her lips, "Rumor just go the kitchen. Ahora platicame."(Now, tell me)

"These bandits stopped our carriage, nana." Camilla squeezed her nana's hands, "I was scared out of my wits. I was imprisoned by these man who had as much foul designs on my body as that good for nothing Zorro, which by the way, lives up to his name."

"Zorro?"

"Why," she got up and paced in front of her nana, "does everyone find it hard to believe. The only one who believed this was my uncle whom barely knows me and yet he believes me that such a man called Zorro pounced at me."

Nani chuckled, "Pounced?"

"See!"

"I'm sorry. But are you sure it was Zorro?" Camilla glared at her, "Hija, I've been here for less than a week and from what I seen and heard of this Zorro, he is nothing of what you claim he is. Just the other he saved un pequenito(a little one) from a destroyed cottage and the family received money from this Zorro."

"And at night he surely looks for a maiden from which to hit the hay and spread her legs."

"Hija!" Nani gasped, "Tell me what he did to make you hate him so and in just the first hours that you've been here." She asked, "And why you aren't pressing any charges against those bandits who did want to 'hit the hay' as you say."

"One's dead and the others had a scare for their lives." She slumped down on the chair, "Such freedom to kill anyone, even if a bandit, should not be done, without the law judging first."

Nani looked quizzically at her, "Yo(me) like you, know that's not true."

She got up again, "Of course it is! Or..." she stopped her passing and leaned back against a bed post, "...his foul, no good, rampant, bandit, who can go to hell for all I care." Nani shook her head at her, "And don't tell me it's improper for ladies to use such language."

"Because he kissed you?"

"And more."

"Did he fondle you?"

"No."

"Did the bandits?"

Camilla knew where this was going, "Yes."

"Did he keep them from going further?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Mija(my dear), other than 'violating'–as you put it–he was a hero."

"Well, if you put it like that, it sounds all good with a cherry on top."

"It was just a kiss. And you said it was wonderful."

Camilla tried to suppress a smile at the memory, "I don't know about that."

Nani took Camilla in an embrace, placing her head down on her shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"I liked it. That's what's the matter." She grumbled as she slid out of her nana's embrace, "Camilla de la Rosette liked a bandit's–or whatever–kiss! A lady of high stature liked it!" Slumping down on the bed she continued, "My first kiss and it had to be none other than this so called hero. Ugh!" She fell back against the bed, "I am so going to have a long talk with el Padre(Father/Friar)."

"Ay mija! Por eso lo demandaste!"(Ay, my dear! That's why you reported him!)

"Yes. I want him at least to be in a jail cell!" She got up and drew a lopsided grin, "I want to see his face and his misery." Standing up she looked in the mirror, "He'll regret ever coming across a Rosette."

"Un Sope es lo que mereses tu. (A slap, that's what you deserve.)Sope."

* * *

Sunlight peered through the window onto Joaquin's bed. 

Grunting he looked at the person responsible for the curtains to open, "Ay, madre." He pulled the covers up to his eyes.

Elena smiled as she dismissed the mayordomo(footman/personal servant), "It's twelve, Joaquin!" She tied the sash around the curtain and strolled over to Joaquin's bed, "Come on. Remember that you and Diego promised to go over to go and help Frey Felipe with the new shipments that had come from Spain para la iglesia(for the church)."

"Ay, he wont noticed if I'm a little late."

Elena pulled back the covers from Joaquin, "He's use to it by now. Especially when you were doing your first communion. Poor Felipe, you will doubtless be the cause of his death bed."

Joaquin groaned, "Seriously mother. It's not like the end of the world if I'm late." He tried to pull back the sheets but Elena laid her lace fan in on his hand.

"It would be for you."

Begrudgingly, Joaquin slid out of bed, "I'm coming." He grunted.

Smiling at her son, she nodded, "See you don't stairs." With a swoosh of her skirts she turned, though she stopped as she caught sight of black scarf, though too thin and it looked as if it had a whole in it. Eyeing it curiously, she tapped her fan on her hand.

Joaquin tensed as he followed her gaze to his mask. He muttered an oath under his breath, "Mama, I should get dressed so that I wont be late." _Stop looking! Don't look at it!_

Averting her gaze from the mask she smiled, "Of course." She closed the door quietly behind her. She twisted the fan in her hands as she pondered at the black cloth. It surely was a mask. Zorro's mask.

* * *

"It's _tres magnifique!_" Gabrielle almost jumped in excitement as they rounded the small fountain that was placed in the middle of the vast gardens of the hacienda. 

Camilla twirled her parasol as she glanced at the cascading fall, "It is isn't it?" Shutting her parasol, she looked Gabrielle, "My father always talked about how wonderful this place was." She smiled, "My mother, though, never wanted to come." She touched one of the flowers that bordered the fountain, "I only came once, when I was little." Staring intently at the flower, "I remember him bringing me flowers every time he came back." _Una flor para mi princessa._(A flower for my princess) A tear strolled down her cheek.

Gabrielle placed her pink parasol down and embraced her friend, "Oh, la." She disengaged herself from her friend, "You are making me cry!" Taking her lace handkerchief she dried her own tears and then wiped her friends, "How about going to church and then stroll about. Get to know this pueblo?"

Camilla looked at her dear friend. Her white gown that was bordered with pink lace on the bodice and on the hem of her dress, fit her perfectly. Coupled with a bonnet over her russet curls, she looked her London style best. Camilla dress was more intricate. With a pale yellow illuminating her frame as well as the color of her eyes and hair, her bodice was low cut which left her shoulders bare. A ribbon adorned her neck with an amber jewel.

"That does sound nice." She sighed grabbing her parasol and strolled inside the grand mansion.

* * *

Jumping the last step, Joaquin walked hurriedly into the dining room. Inclining his head at two young maids, who in return giggled at his attention, he pushed open the french doors that led to his destination, "Where's papa?" He inquired as he seated himself on the table. 

Elena smiled at the servant who placed her plate in front of her.

A church gong rang, followed by four more.

"Oh, never mind." Joaquin said as he grabbed his napkin and unfolded it.

"Miss Camilla de la Rossette arrived yesterday." Elena commented.

Joaquin sipped from his orange juice, "Yeah," he chuckled as he scrambled his eggs on his plate with his fork, "Diego and I have already placed bets on how long she would stay. I put down a day."

"Why do you think she will leave? Just because she is a lady of society? I'll have you know that I am one. Do you have any bets that I would leave any time soon?" She scolded.

Chocking, he dabbed his mouth with his napkin, "Of course not." He chocked out, "I just meant that–er–" he glanced at the grandfather clock, "–would you look at the time, I gotta go." He pushed himself up and grabbed a toast before heading out.

"Senor." A bearded man who held Midnight's reins, greeted.

Joaquin took the reins, "Thanks." He saddled her and trotted off into the pueblo.

* * *

"Ok, you owe me two now." Diego commented as he picked up a box from a wagon and headed inside the church, "Two." He repeated as he glared at Joaquin. 

Frey Felipe, with his greying hair and his brown attire, muttered _'I've already lost count'_ as he counted the contents inside the box.

"But I have a perfectly good excuse this time." Joaquin whispered as they went back outside to the wagon.

Diego braced himself on the wagons edge and looked at Joaquin, "What?"

Joaquin laid the box that he was about to carry back on the wagon and leaned against it. Grinning he looked over at Diego, "I'll tell you later. When we're done with this." He turned around to grab the box when his gaze caught sight of a pale yellowed dressed woman. Curls propped on one shoulder.

His Temptress.

She was accompanied by the same girl that Joaquin had seen with her last night. She was more lovelier at daylight. Her eyes lighted up when she laughed at something. "That's her." He muttered and then quickly turned to Diego, "Look."

Diego peered behind Joaquin, "Er, Joaquin," he raised an eyebrow, "don't you think she's a little too old? And," he looked behind him agin, "a little too...wide?"

"Que?" Joaquin turned around and saw Senora Gutierrez, a very plump senora, "Ay no! She was here. Did you see her?" He looked around for his Temptress.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked.

* * *

**Definitions: **_tete at tete:_ a private meeting/date(unchaperoned. which at the time was a scandal. This is where usually they flirt around) _outriders:_ a person on horseback who escorts/guards the carriage _garter:_ a band worn around the leg to keep up a stocking _touche:_ used to acknowledge a good or clever point made at one's expense(at fencing or sword fighting) _debauchery:_ indulgence in sensual pleasures _magistrate:_ a civil officer _parasol:_ a light umbrella used to give shade from the sun(You know those little embroided ones) _bonnet: _It's not a bow. Keep that in mind. It's a little hat thing that has usually ribbons to tie under the chin.

**cHiT cHaT: **So...did ya like? Review!...please...he, he,he


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Time

**YaMilE tOp NoTe: **first I apologize cause I took so long. Sry but I'm a slow writer. this chap is going to use a lot of formal addressing, mostly cause that's just how things went on during those times, if you only just met, u use formal titles, until the person of higher rank or status asks to use informal, if they are of the same status then the one that's older. And if it's the same age and status its until u become friends or what ever. Just so you know that's still done in Mexico and probably Spain

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX** DINNER TIME

After leaving the mansion, Camilla and Gabrielle decided to visit the church first of all. Finally arriving, to the marketplace, where everything was a bustle. Merchants selling goods here and there. Wafting her fan in front her, Camilla ignored the sellers as they both spotted the church. They went in and saw two young men lifting some boxes. Camilla paid no attention them and quickly left them with out as much as a second thought. Unfortunately for her, though, Gabrielle did look at them.

"Ooh, la." Gabrielle swept the men a look from head to toe, "Neither looked bad, now did they?" Gabrielle snapped her fan open and glanced once more to the men.

Craning her head to look for the Frey, Camilla shrugged, "I guess." She said, trying to end the conversation.

Ignoring her friend's apathy, like always, Gabrielle went on, "The one with the brown hair looked quiet handsome, then again the other isn't bad looking either." Gabrielle started daydreaming. Camilla looked at her friend and murmured an 'ay no'. "And they must be strong. Those boxes do look heavy." She pouted her lips, "Then again, everyman here seems to hold the same strength," with a smirk, she continued, "remember the man we saw coming here and then..." Camilla shot her a glare, "...fine," she raised her hands in submission, "I'll keep the last one to myself."

Camilla looked for _el padre _(the father/ brother) and found him talking to some capataz(farmer's right hand/ runs things when the owners not there) soon though the capataz left and Camilla approached him, "Buenos Dias, hija( good morning, daughter), " he greeted her.

After kissing his hand, Camilla smiled, "Buenas padre(good day lazy version father)," she responded.

"My name is Felipe," he smiled, "do you need help of anything?"

"Camilla de la Rosette and," she looked at her friend, "Gabrielle Santillano de Montpellier." Turning back to el Frey, she prompted, "I came for confession."

Smiling broadly, the Frey nodded, "Very well, come." Camilla gave Gabrielle her parasol and followed the Frey to a secluded confession stand, "What have you to confess, hija?" The Frey started after the sanctified costume.

Hesitating, Camilla pulled at her gloved fingers, "Of having impure thoughts of a man."

"Are you married?"

"No, padre."

"What kind of impure thoughts?"

Taking a deep breath, Camilla continued, "A bandit's kiss. One that I should abhor and fell dishonored and violated." Looking down at her hands, she prompted, "But I'm afraid that's not what I feel, padre."

"A bandits kiss?"

"Yes, padre. He wore a mask. Called himself Zorro, but he a bandit none the less." Her stubbornness was surfacing along with some anger.

"Zorro!" Frey Felipe looked like he had just gotten a very low punch, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, no, no usted(you, formal)as well!" Camilla started to think that she would never make this Zorro pay.

"Esta segura?"(Are you sure?) He asked, seeming a little unbelieving.

"Padre, he clearly stated his name as Zorro!" She was getting tired of this. The padre seemed to become a bit flustered.

Frey Felipe, placed a hand to his temple, "Bueno si usted lo dice. (Well if you say so, formal) Um…well I have to go…do some things," before he stood up he remembered her penance, "and five Ave Purisimas. Con su permiso. (if you'll excuse me, formal )" Then Frey Felipe turned and hurried of. Camilla thought that she would never get these people.

Gabrielle by then had noticed that Camilla was taking her time, so she decided to stroll outside. Leisurely sitting in one of the benches, Gabrielle spotted Camilla, seeing her come back after talking to el Padre she hurried to her. "So…?" Gabrielle asked her expectantly.

"So," she grabbed her parasol from her friend, "nothing he just heard me say about that Bandit then he ran off."

"You know what?" Asked Gabrielle

"What?" Camilla already had a feeling a feeling she already knew what Gabrielle was going to say.

"I think its time for some faire de la vitrines. (French for: shopping;)" With that Gabrielle grabbed Camilla and dragged her to the door. Once in the carriage they went to the market where they spent about three hours, thanks to Gabrielle's never ending shopping spirit. By the time they got back to the mansion the young women, mostly Gabrielle, had at least 20 bags with them. A servant approached them. He was carrying what looked like an envelope.

"Señorita," he did a half bow, "esto llego para usted(miss this arrived for you, formal)." The servant then gave the letter to her, half bowed and left.

"Le quel est?"(French: What is it?) Asked Gabrielle rather expectantly.

"Well let me see" Camilla opened the letter and read.

Dear Sñt. De la Rossette;

My name is Alejandro de la Vega and I in behalf of my family want to wish you a most supreme welcome to this humble pueblo(town) . Also I would like to ask you to come to my house for dinner this evening at 8, as I would dearly love to meet the daughter of Javier who was an admirable man, que descanse en paz( rest in peace). You may bring your guardian Alejandro or some other friend.

Sincerely,

Alejandro de la Vega.

"So…"

"It's a dinner invitation to my father's colleague's house. Alejandro de la Vega." Responded Camilla.

"Ooh party! Great now I can wear the bleu( French: blue) dress I just bought, or maybe the rouge (French: red) one." She tapped her fan to her chin as she pondered over her wardrobe.

"Gabrielle," Camilla folded the letter, "I'm sure you'll look shocking in which ever one of those dresses you decide to wear." With that Camilla went inside the house were she went to her bedroom and wrote an answer. Yes. She then took a bath and decided to get ready for the dinner.

"Oh dios (oh god)! That's the last time I'm volunteering for el padre." Said Diego, while rolling his shoulder. He, like Joaquin, was sore from all the lifting they had done. It was nearly 7 and they had only just gotten back to Joaquin's house, and were currently in Joaquin's room.

"Hijo!" Came the strong voice of Alejandro. He seemed to be mad.

"Ugh, ahora que hice!( what did I do this time)" Joaquin looked at Diego, who only shrugged and grinned.

"Joaquin!" Alejandro seemed to be quite mad.

"Mande?( sort of like a yes, or you called?)" Then Alejandro entered the room. He had maroon slacks with a white undershirt and a ivory vest on top, a maroon jacket covered it all. Alejandro was also wearing brown leather boots that looked brand new, his hair was brushed elegantly. Joaquin wondered why he was dressed so elegantly. Were they going somewhere without him?

"Joaquin!" He was truly mad. "I was just talking to Felipe."

"Wasn't he ok with our work."

"Your 'work' was fine." Joaquin was at a loss. He didn't know what it was that was making his father so mad about. "But he found out a little something." He was giving Joaquin what was supposed to be a meaningful look but only confused Joaquin more. "A young woman went to la iglesia( church), and said something that was quite improbable." Joaquin didn't understand anything but he was getting a bad feeling. "Obviously Felipe couldn't tell me everything but he could say it was about something I couldn't have done." Joaquin tensed there were only a few things Alejandro couldn't do and he knew this was somehow going to end him up with tons of work.

"Dad what do you mean?"

"Felipe said that this young lady had, how should I put this, had an encounter with Zorro" Joaquin paled. He was caught he knew it, he was in deep trouble only a miracle could save him from this. But then…

Ding! Dong!

"Alejandro come here, vamos Ms. De la Rossette is here!" Elena came out of nowhere. She was wearing an elegant ivory dress that had bead work on the bodice and hem of her skirts. Her hair was drawn back from her face and sort of curled into a big mass on the back of her head. "Ugh! Joaquin! Why are you dressed like that! Vistete bien, (dress well/ properly) for god's sake we have visitors. Oh and Diego you can stay for dinner if you want but you must wash up as well." Joaquin then remembered Ms. De la Rossette was supposed to be coming for dinner that evening, and for once felt gratitude to a foreign lady. She had after all saved him from a nasty encounter from his dad.

With that Elena grabbed Alejandro and went off to greet their guests. Joaquin looked at Diego to find him sitting on his bed laughing. Though when he caught Joaquin's glare he stopped. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are so going to get it." Joaquin quickly punched on the arm, not to hard but it still hurt.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"For laughing at me."

Diego got up and went to the window in Joaquin's bedroom that overlooked the courtyard that had been built a year ago. "Hey you can see them. My, they're not bad looking either." Diego got what he described as a Casanova smile on his face.

Joaquin then looked at him and moved toward the window and looked at the guests. No it cant be! thought Joaquin. "Diego its her! She's here!" Joaquin whispered hurriedly.

"Who?" Diego was confused, again.

"It's her I cant believe it! Its really her!"

"Who!"

"Temptress." Joaquin whispered the name. "My temptress," his eyes widened, "What is she..." Joaquin raked a hand through his hair, "She's Miss de la Rosette!" He didn't know wether to be happy or...at least she didn't see his face. Smiling, he repeated, "My temptress." He said more strongly. He then hurried to the bathroom fast as lightning leaving an overly confused Diego behind.

"What the…?" he then looked out side at the young women who were talking to his best friends parents. well at least I've got a nice view. Diego comforted himself.

"Señorita de la Rossette we are so glad to have you here with us this evening." Alejandro greeted her formally.

"Oh dear must you be so formal." Elena looked at her husband then turned on the girls in front of her. "Elena De la Vega, dear. I must say your dresses are simply beautiful" Elena introduced herself and complimented the girls.

Camilla had decided on wearing a serenity blue dress, that flaunted her body, with a not so modest neckline that was covered by a bodice with blue embroidery on the edges. The hem of her skirt had white embroidery as well as the neck line, waist line and the end of her sleeve which reached her elbow. She had her hard half up half down with turquoise pins keeping the bangs of her face. Gabrielle on the other hand had chosen a light rose colored dress that hugged her curves. It had white and rose beads, on the top and embroidery on the hem of the skirt. Her arms were covered with the white fabric that came from the sleeves of the rose dress.

"This is my best friend Gabrielle Santillano de Montepellier" Camilla introduced her.

"Glad to meet you, your dress is also lovely madam." Gabrielle put on her enchanting glamour.

"My guardian couldn't make it so I brought Gabrielle."

"Oh its perfectly fine with us!" Assured Alejandro.

"In fact our son Joaquin also has a friend for dinner." Elena added in.

"But, we better go into la sala (living room)." He led the ladies to an ample room that held cedar furniture with paintings on the walls of forest and fields. It had a couch big enough for four people then another for two with two arm chairs. There was a little table in the middle that held a few pottery items that were elegantly made, and another table that held various glasses and bottles. All in all its rather cozy thought Camilla.

Elena engaged Gabrielle in a conversation of dresses while Camilla and Alejandro talked about how things were going at the pueblo. Suddenly a knock came. "Entra (enter)." Called Alejandro.

"Señor, la cena esta lista. (Sir, dinner is ready)" Said a butler.

"Oh, my, dinner time already? But were could Joaquin be!" Said Elena indignantly. At that very moment Diego came through one of the doors. He had taken a quick bath and was now looking fresh and more relaxed. He was wearing what were obviously Joaquin's clothes. Even though both had similar body complexion, Joaquin was a bit more muscular thanks to his Zorro training and like of fencing. "Diego!" Exclaimed Elena.

"Ms. De la Rossette, de Montepellier, this is Diego de Arrenis, Joaquin's best friend." Introduced Alejandro.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Camilla who was chorused by Gabrielle.

"The pleasure is all mine, after all how often does a guy run in with such beauties." Diego said suavely.

"Oh my, such a fort et sympa(french: strong, nice) man." Exclaimed Gabrielle flirting while smiling.

"Diego, where is Joaquin?" Asked Elena.

"Oh he said he'd come down in a sec." He responded.

"Oh no I'm going to get him. Its already time for dinner." But just as Elena was getting up Joaquin came into view. He was wearing a white undershirt with a dark blue sleeveless vest with a matching dinner jacket and the same color pants. He was also wearing black leather boots, his hair was brushed and he looked a bit more refreshed than earlier.

"Oh thank goodness, you were taking so long" Elena exclaimed. Alejandro though was looking at Joaquin with anger. But he quickly masked it as he made introductions. "Joaquin this is Camilla de la Rossette, with her friend Gabrielle Santillo de Montepellier. Ladies this is my son Joaquin."

"Pleased to meet you" The girls once again chorused.

"The pleasure is all mine." Joaquin said automatically not taking his eyes of Camilla. Silence filled the room while Joaquin stared at Camilla. Elena and Alejandro noticed, while Gabrielle and Diego flirted silently. Camilla watching them flirt was unaware of Joaquin's staring. But she turned as she felt it, meeting his eyes.

There was something vaguely familiar about both his eyes and that mouth that curved into a smile. Shaking her thoughts, away, she pierced him with the same glance. She wasn't about to be intimidated by a man who seemed not to flinch of be ashamed of starring.

"Well now that we are all here, we better go eat after all we wouldn't want the dinner to go cold." Said Elena breaking the silence. Everybody got up and was led to the dining table. Elena was led by Alejandro while Gabrielle was led by Diego. Leaving Joaquin to escort Camilla to the dinning table. Once seated Alejandro signaled one of the maids to start serving dinner, which they did obediently. As the maids served it, Alejandro tried to restore some conversation to the room.

"So Camilla, am I right to assume that there has been nothing amiss in your stay here in San Mateo?" He asked.

"Oh," Camilla accepted the wine that was offered, "nothing wrong here. Just before we arrived here, on the road. That's when things were ill-fated." Camilla said over Gabrielle's "perfect".

"But lets put that behind us and enjoy this wonderful dinner." Put in Gabrielle giving her best-friend a meaningful glance. Joaquin who had been cutting some steak heard the thud of his knife hitting the plate, he knew instantly what she was talking about, he looked at his father worriedly but was calmed when he saw his dad didn't suspect.

"Oh but what happened? Where you robbed?" Asked Diego stupidly. Joaquin, who was sitting right in front of him, kicked him under table. "Ow!" exclaimed Diego and glared at Joaquin.

"Shush Diego! I'm sure the ladies don't want to be reminded of what ever it is they went through!" Joaquin said as a cover up.

Camilla annoyed at how frailly he thought of her, said heatedly. "Oh don't worry I'm sure I can tell you."

"But we're not forcing you to!" Joaquin was desperate, and he had a feeling that she wouldn't back down. No, she would do exactly the opposite.

"We were stopped on our way here by some bandits. And I could of handled it perfectly well if it weren't for that Zorro!" Camilla started. Alejandro choked on his water, Elena stopped then regained her décor and kept eating, Diego thought about it then realized what was going on. Joaquin grimaced then cringed under his fathers glare.

"But surely Zorro helped you?" Said Elena who was wondering why Alejandro hadn't told her. And trying to remember if any bells had gone off. Alejandro was curious as to how Joaquin had done it since Frey Felipe had said nothing about it. Then noticing his wife's stare decided he was going to have to explain. Joaquin though, thought that he could never ever be this much in trouble in his entire life.

"Oh sure quite helpful! That man should hang!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Here we go." She muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Asked Elena who was quite confused.

"Such offense that he put upon me!" Said Camilla angrily. Elena gasped, then looked at Alejandro. Alejandro mean while stared at Camilla then looked at Joaquin. Joaquin was trying to blend in with his chair as good as possible. Diego who already knew what had happened tried to stop himself from laughing, and partially succeeded with nothing but a grin.

"Offense? What do you mean?" Asked Alejandro finally.

"He kissed me! The bas–" Camilla stopped herself before she said an unlady like word, "That man!" Said Camilla infuriated. She was too angry to pay attention to the others at the table, while Gabrielle was too preoccupied with her friends anger.

"Kissed you!" Elena could only just hold back screams. "Alejandro we need to talk… Now, Excuse us." Elena grabbed her husband by the hand and half pulled half dragged him into the next room. As they entered Alejandro watched Elena's back as she closed the door. Once sure that they could not be walked in on Elena turned on. Alejandro half feared for his life when he saw the look of anger on her face.

Instinctively, Alejandro walked behind a chair that stood between them, "Now remember that we are married."

Folding her hands in front of her, Elena raised an eyebrow, "You know the widow stature wouldn't bother me that much."

Alejandro gulped.

* * *

**YaMiLe BoTtOm NoTe: **Muhahahhahaha cliffy! Sry it took me soooo long but I couldn't get my inspiration for long so I when I wrote it was really little. But anyways here it is all done. Now you guys will wait to see what will happen next!

**pRiZ nOtE nOtE: **Review people! Review, it get's us pumping and all...you know that inspiration. It will get cough, cough Yamile cough, cough us to get writing. Lol, well, I'm off to start the next chapter. And again, I'll repeat myself, Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Lovely, Just LOVELY

**Sorry! **We are soooo sorry for the lateness. Yes I know we took more than a month to update! This will be the only time--hopefully. I had terrible writer's block. I couldn't think of what to type. So...he, he, he, sorry again. Enjoy.  
**_So far... _**Camilla has been invited to de la Vega's dinner. There, Elena finds out that she was "accosted" by Zorro. She drags Alejandro in private and now he's fearing for his life. It's hilarious. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****CHAPTER SEVEN **Lovely, Just LOVELY

Alejandro didn't know why he could face ten men and win without so much as fearing for his life when he couldn't even face one woman! Much less his wife. But one look at those piercing brown eyes and Alejandro couldn't tell the difference between fighting ten men and...well...his wife.

"I have a perfectly good explanation," Alejandro smiled weakly.

Elena inclined her head, "For your own good, you better."

"Heh," Alejandro brought the chair closer to him as he moved back a step, "It wasn't me." He said quickly which made Elena arch a distrustful eyebrow, "Come on, Elena," Alejandro left his safe place and walked slowly to Elena, "It was maybe someone who," he was now a foot apart, "impersonated me."

"Really?"

Alejandro nodded, "You know how well loved I am," he shrugged, "They," he snatched a hand around her waist and pulled her to him, "can't resist."

Smiling at him, she brought her hand hard across his cheek with a loud slap, "You're right. I couldn't resist." Elena smiled ruefully.

"What was that for!" Alejandro asked as he nursed his red cheek.

"That's for trying to lie to me and daring to invite a woman that you," she jabbed a hard finger at his chest, "kissed."

"I didn't!"

Elena folded her hands in front of her, "Oh, sorry, I meant Zorro." She said dryly.

"I would never lay a hand–much less–press myself upon a dama (Lady)." Elena raised her eyebrows, "Ok, that was just once and that was you!" Elena still didn't say anything but continued to look at him distrustfully, "It wasn't me," he rubbed the back of his neck, "It was Joaquin dressed as Zorro and I just found out."

Elena was at a loss for words, "So...so you didn't kiss her?"

He shook his head, "I love you Elena. I would never do that."

Smiling a bit, Elena relaxed, "Oh, well then I'm sorry for the s–" her eyes widened, "Wait! You did deserve that slap! How did–why did–!" Her face turned to that of realization, "You," she pointed an accusing finger at him, "were never at the poker tables like you said. You were really with Joaquin and–!"

_Hombre(_man)_, I married a smart woman. _There was no point in denying it, "He, he, he," he chuckled weakly, "depending which time."

"Alejandro!"

"It was just practice. Nothing harmful. You know." He shrugged his shoulders, "And..." _don__'t get mad at me! _"Remember what Joaquin did! He kissed la senorita, not me. He went without me knowing, I swear, querida(dearest)."

Elena placed a hand at her forehead, "I don't know whether the kissing would've been better."

Alejandro walked toward her again at the risk of getting slapped again, "We could arrange that if you want." He smiled as Elena glared at him, "Or..." he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips passionately. _And I still got it._

"I hate that." Elena said against his lips.

"I can show you something else you'll hate." He lowered his hand down the small of her back pressed her against him tighter, "Wanna see?"

Elena chuckled, "We have guests." She said between kisses, "And there is Joaquin's punishment."

"We'll torment him until tomorrow. As for the guest," he kissed her lips, "we'll have to be good hosts for today."

Joaquin all the while couldn't stop stealing glances at Camilla. He was mesmerized by her. He smiled as he sipped from his glass. He remembered their first meeting. Well technically it was Zorro but that had still met her. A fiery daring temptress. And surely enough, with the clothes she wore, he was correct at name the temptress.

Camilla smiled at the maid who retrieved her plate and saw that Joaquin was watching her though he quickly looked away. Taking this as an opportunity, Camilla scrutinized him.

He surely was almost a replica of his father. Tan, tall, and handsome and as Gabrielle would oh so put it, who knows what may lay beneath all those clothes. Well the suit didn't really impeded her to see just what may be underneath. Somehow this speculation came to be that of Zorro's.

A moron! She cut her stake daintily. Maybe if she gained de la Vega's support she'll be able to capture this so called hero and make him pay. For what he had done to those men and for kissing a lady and...Camilla caught sight of Joaquin's smile.

So familiar.

It sent chills about her body yet it sparked something in her memory. As if she had seen those lips smile and...kiss her.

Oh, for heavens sakes! She just had too much port. That's all. How could she have thought that a son from a well brought up family could be Zorro! Impossible.

She'll make Zorro pay more now that he's got her thinking crazy idea.

"Miss de la Rosette," Joaquin smiled at her, "the meat is already dead."

Camilla raised a confused eyebrow and then looked down at her plate. She noticed that while she thought of ways to make Zorro pay she had stabbed her steak, "Oh," she placed her utensils down, "of course. I don't know what came over me."

Joaquin chuckled, "You were," Joaquin unfolded his napkin, "obviously thinking intently."

Raising a question eyebrow, Camilla asked, "Is it such a surprise that a woman is thinking, Señor de la Vega?"

"Hmm, I would have expected an English lady not to dwindle time on thinking. But of course it might've been about dresses, woman fripperies." He didn't know why but he loved the way she looked when she was in temper. Luckily enough for him, she didn't a pistol at hand.

Before she could retort, Joaquin's parents entered the dinning room.

Alejandro pulled his wife's chair out and she sat while glancing at Joaquin and what appeared to be a heartfelt smile for a son was in reality a threatening notice of what is to come. Alejandro sitting at the head of the table, looked at his son with the same glare.

"Ay, Dios."(Oh, God) Joaquin said as he sipped from his glass.

"Sorry for such a long absence," Elena said.

"We had something pending." Alejandro prompted.

So then the whole table resumed to conversation and eating. With the few exceptions of a few glares here and there that not only came from Elena and Alejandro to Joaquin but from Camilla to Joaquin.

His last comment was more than an insult.

Not only were glares given also but a flirtatious look here and there from none other than–without much surprise–Gabrielle and Diego. They seemed to have missed the little tension happening in the table, "If you keep starring at him like that, you'll be married by the end of the day." Camilla dabbed he napkin on her lips as she muttered to Gabrielle discreetly.

"Well at least a marriage will come out of this dinner." Gabrielle said glancing over to Elena and Alejandro who were engaged in a conversation with Diego, "They obviously set this up so that there will be a small match with you and..." she looked over at Joaquin, "...le beau garcon."(the handsome man)

Shock made her gag on her drink. Her drink sprayed all over Alejandro's coat.

"Lovely." Enrique let the one word roll out in his tongue as he looked down at the young woman descending from the carriage. From where he stood in Antonio's study, he smiled and rolled on his heels to face his father and an expectant Antonio, "Lovely."

Ramon looked over at Antonio, "So what you are trying to imply is for my son to marry Senorita de la Rosette?"

Antonio placed his brandy down on his desk and stood to walk in front of Ramon, "Yes. Your son is after all looking for a bride and my niece–placed in my care–" he pointed out, "is of age to marry." Antonio chuckled, "It would be a great advantage to our oil plan."

Enrique slumped down on a seat and placed a finger on his chin, "He has a point, father. I would be don of all this and instead of doing all this behind her back we could easily do it."

Ramon stroked his beared.

"Plus," Enrique absentmindedly glanced at the window, "she is lovely." He looked back at the men, "I want her."

Gabrielle gave her parasol to her maid and lifted her skirt lightly following Camilla up the stairs, "Mon ami, (My friend) It was just an accident. I'm sure he didn't take it offensively."

Camilla flung her bonnet of her head and started walking to her room briskly, "Gabrielle, I sprayed his coat!"

Catching the bonnet that Camilla had flung out, she said, "He laughed afterwards."

"What else could be said."

"It was pretty funny."

Camilla glared at her friend, "You should have just stayed quiet! How could you possibly have thought of such..." Camilla shook her head and flung her arms out helplessly, "...I don't even want to repeat what you just said." She huffed, "He's a jerk who thinks less of woman." She started pulling at her gloves, "Thinking of fripperies, I'll show him what I'm thinking."

"I'll just add it on your list to torture. Should I put him under Zorro?" Gabrielle teased and ducked just in time as a glove was flung at her.

* * *

**pRiZ nOtE: **Again, I apologize. Hopefully Yamile will be able to finish up chapter six. Also, please review. We'd really appreciate feedback. Well, tchao! 


	8. Chapter 8 Punishment For Joaquin

**Top Note: **I got nothing its all in the bottom well what I was going to say anyways. Pris take it away.  
Yeah, I got nothing to say except to say enjoy!

**What's Happenin'...**Well, they are a dinner party and then Camilla spat out all her drink on Alejandro because of Gabrielle's very, very startling comment.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 **_Punishment For Joaquin_

Joaquin watched Camilla's retreating back.

_Temptress_, he thought,_ My temptress._ He remembered what had happened earlier. After she had spit all over his father's suit, which everybody had laughed at but her, she had blushed crimson and apologized profusely. At which Alejandro only chuckled and waved it off.

Gabrielle had only giggled and smirked, knowing that that reaction could only mean one thing.

Suddenly a cough distracted Joaquin from his recollection.

"Up to your room." said Alejandro.

Diego who was standing besides Joaquin said hurriedly. " I'll send the clothes tomorrow, Adios Señora, Señor," then he whispered to Joaquin, "It was nice knowing you, I'll miss you," he patted his friend's shoulder, "and don't worry I'll take care of the ladies." He finished with a smirk. Then hurried to get our of arms reach from Joaquin and headed to his waiting horse. Joaquin decided that Diego was definatly going to pay for that as he went up to his to room to wait for his punishment.

* * *

"So…" 

"So what?" asked Elena. She and Alejandro were sitting in the living room.

"What kind of punishment should we give him?" He asked her.

"A month stuck in the house and triple all his chores!" She said instantly.

"Mi amor, (my love) don't you think that that is too… harsh on him? You know he can't stand being stuck inside all the time."

"Well that's what he deserves for going out as Zorro! And you, what were you thinking training him! Lets see were you sleep tonight.!" She responded fiercely. Alejandro winced.

"But querida(dearest)-"

"No buts. I don't want the same life for him, he should have a nice quiet life with a good wife and all the niños( kids/children) he wants."

"Hay mi vida( my life)! He has too much of us in him to want a nice quiet life!"

"US!"

"Yes _us_, don't deny that you don't like the life of Zorro, saving the day."

"But its different, he only wants to be zorro because of how young he is. We were in our mid twenties after all and he's only 19"

"Almost 20 querida (dearest.) you know it's in his blood. The sense of doing justice where others won't. Fighting for what's right. That's what he wants." Alejandro looked at his wife and thought of a solution. "Why don't we give him what he wants." he said.

Elena looked ready to explode.

Alejandro quickly scooted next to her and wraped his strong arms around her. "But we'll make him pay. I've been going easy on him during training, taking as long as possible with each activity he has to learn, but what if for the next week we make him stay in his room, no visits, no salidas (going out somewhere you could say) only going out for eating and chores. As for his chores, well, we'll have him caring for all horses, including tornado and his horse, organizing the study, re-doing all old documents, and well anything else you want. Then once the week is over I'll continue his training. This time, though, I'll make him work. If he wants to become Zorro he will have to work at it." Elena looked at Alejandro, thinking about it.

"Alright we'll train him," she said.

"We?" said Alejandro, half a grin on his lips and an eyebrow raised.

"Well did you think that I'd leave you to torture him all by yourself! Ademas (besides) that way I know you boys aren't slacking off." Alejandro only chuckled and gave his wife a heated kiss.

"Te amo, querida.(I love you, dearest)" he whispered.

"Hmm, yo tambien (me too) but your still sleeping on the couch tonight," she responded with a smirk on her face, a plan in mind. Alejandro only looked at his wife in dismay, then submitted to her.

"As you wish" he said giving her another kiss, which Elena ended hurriedly.

"We… have…to…give…Joaquin…his…punishment." she told him between kisses.

"Fine" Alejandro said. Elena got up then went towards the stairs closely followed by a slightly deceptive husband.

* * *

Joaquin walked up to his room and changed his dinner clothes for simple black pants and a linen shirt that he lef half unbuttoned. Then he laid down on his back, hands under his head, and replayed the days events in his head. Then his mind turned to their kiss. Which then turned into a dream of Joaquin kissing Camilla's lips, first tenderly then turning more and more passionate, his lips traveling form her lips to her neck, her jaw line back to her lips, his hands traveling from her back to her hair, her hands roaming his chest. Then his hands… 

_NO! _he thought to himself, _no _he thought defectively. She would never do something like that unless she was married. And that was something Joaquin thought hopeless. He would become Zorro, wether his parents wanted him to or not. And he would never marry a lady without telling her. And Camilla would probably kill him if she ever found out about him. Suddenly a sound interrupted his daydreaming.

"Joaquin," came his mothers voice, she and his father were looking at him from the end of the bed.

"Ay! Why didn't you knock!" asked a very startled Joaquin as he sat up."

"We did, twice" said alejandro holding up two fingers.

"Now for your punishment." started Elena. "For the next week you will stay in your room with no visits or going out anywere." Joaquin groaned. Elena continued without missing a beat though. "For the rest of the month you'll have more chores to do, including caring for horses, that means cleaning the stalls as well. And some work in the study." Finished Elena.

"As for your training…" Alejandro started. Joaquin, expecting the worst, looked down.

"Well no more slacking off. From now on I'll be supervising everything and if you slack off you'll get severe pucishment form it." Elena finished for Alejandro. Joaquin not believing his ears looke up hopefully.

His father– seeing Joaquin's face– chuckled and said, "Oh no, don't get your hopes up!" He raised his hands empty handed, "I'm no longer going easy on you. De ahora en adelante (from now on) you'll work hard. Harder than your grandfather went on me to be sure."Joaquin's eyes widened. He knew the kind of work Diego de la Vega had made Alejandro do, and it had not been easy. But he would become Zorro, he put a determined face on and a gleam entered his eyes. He nodded to his parents his acceptance of their punishment. Not that he had a choice really.

"Come dear, we have to get the couch in our room all comfortable for you." said Elena to her husband. Joaquin, not missing the implication of it, instantly laughed at his father. Alejandro sent him a glare and then followed his wife towards their room.

* * *

Ramon left Antonio's study. Enrique turned to Antonio. 

"Señor, thank you again for hearing my idea and asking my father." He said.

"It was a brilliant Idea. The perfect way to get my dear niece out of the way."

"Yes well, my father would of never spoken up." said Enrique.

"Enrique! Vamonos( lets go)!"came Ramon's voice.

"Si padre.(yes, father.)" he called. "Conpermiso.(excuse me)" LOOK AT BOTTOM NOTE

"Propio(your excused)" responded Antonio automatically.

* * *

Alejandro de la Vega was laying on his back in the couch. He was wearing only pants leaving his chest bare, with a small blanket covering him. The days were hot but sometimes the nights could have a gentle breeze that could leave you chilled after a while. 

By now everyone was sleeping. Alejandro, though, was thinking about Joaquin. He had forced himself on a dama (lady). He had never done that before. He usually just charmed them till they as good as jumped on him. So what had possessed him to kiss her? It wasn't just that that was what Zorro used to do. No it couldn't have been that. Could Joaquin really like her?

He himself had done that to Elena when they first met as well. Even though back then he had not been a Don he still had had enough matters that they should of stopped him from that, even if they didn't . So what did Joaquin's incident mean. Alejandro was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the faint rustle of clothing. He did notice though, when a body pressed itself against him and his wife's face appeared on his chest.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, mi vida(my life) ?" asked Alejandro. Mildly surprised at his wife. Elena though answered his unasked question.

"I told you you had to sleep on the couch tonight, but I never said it had to be alone." Elena said as she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame. He responded by putting his arms around her. "So what were you thinking about?"She asked him.

"Just Joaquin and la señorita(the miss.) how he forced himself on her." he answered her.

"I thought the last thing you thought about when you fell asleep was me." Elena said sounding mocked hurt.

"Para que( what for) if I know im going to dream with you all night." Elena looked up at him and gave him a very, very, long kiss with all the love she felt for him. When they separated for air Elena put her head back on his chest and said.

"So what about Joaquin and Camilla?"

"Well I was thinking that that is the first time Joaquin's forced himself on a dama (lady). And about how much it reminds me of us." he answered her.

"So you think he might like her?"

"There's a possibility, but we better go to sleep mi amor (my love.)"

"Alright," she yawned. Alejandro chuckled and gave a yawn of his own. He felt Elena's breathing become deep and slow, as she cuddled into him. Alejandro smiled and drifted of to sleep as well.

* * *

The following week passed by and Joaquin did as he was told, only going out of his room for chores and meal times. Camilla and Gabrielle stayed home a lot since Camilla was in no mood to go out and Gabrielle knew little to no Spanish and dared not go any were in such a strange place. 

Alejandro and Elena got the training room ready while Antonio, Ramon, and Enrique planned a meeting between Camilla and Enrique. Finally Sunday came and Joaquin was let off his punishment to go to mass.

Gabriele and Camilla also went with Antonio, as he insisted. And Ramon and Enrique went as was planned.

* * *

Camilla entered the relatively big church. 

Dressed a modest cut dress, that somehow showed all of her curves, that had blue flowers made by beads crawling up the white fabric of the skirt, and on the bodice the blue flowers adorned the hem, also in blue. The sleeves were cut short as the heat could be intense. She, as usual, looked beautiful, a bit more than a little tempting. Gabrielle in a yellow dress with a modest cut and orange swirls in the bodice and skirt looked just as stricking.

"Señorita de la Rossette, what a pleasure seeing you again. " Called a voice behind Camilla. She turned to find Joaquin in black pants, white undershirt and black vest toped by a black jacket. Besides him Diego walked in a matching outfit in brown. Diego though soon turned as he spotted Gabrielle.

"Is it señor.?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see such a gorgeous señorita?" Joaquin answered her with a question.

"Well I was under the impression that you might laugh at me." She was half daring him .

"Oh, the dinner thing! Eso no fue nada (that was nothing) You don't have to worry your pretty head over it. I'm sure you have more important things to worry about."

"Like hair styles and dresses?" she asked eyes narrowed.

"Well the proper English lady would, but I'm under the impression that you are different, and that you probably occupy your thoughts with more important and pressing matters. After all any one should be able to see your intelligence."

"Well _I _was under the impression that you didn't think dama's (ladies) could think anything worthwhile." She dared him again. Joaquin though kept cool.

"Far from it! I know perfectly well how women can be much, much more efficient than man."

"Oh do you, and how did a young Señor come by such knowledge."

"I've seen a woman, who was braver than most, fight for her family keeping her son and husband together even through the dissimilarities that they had, while risking her life to help not only her pueblo (town) or state but country." he told her simply as his eyes clouded as if remembering something.

"Who would that be?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"My mother." he told her, without really thinking.

Camilla stared dumbfounded. How could that be? She asked herself. No he was lying he had to be, trying to get her to trust him through lies and deceits. She immediately got angry and as she was about to respond a voice interrupted her.

"Camilla there you are." Camilla looked behind her to see Antonio coming up to her with 2 men. "I want to introduce to you Ramon Romaldes and his son Enrique." He finished pointing at each man.

"A pleasure my lady" said Ramon with a slight bow. Camilla curtsied to him. Enrique then took her hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure indeed, I think I've just seen an angel. Fitting really as I'm in a church. Though I've got to say that this is the first time I've seen one in all the time I've come here." Said Enrique his voice and smile leaking with supposed charm.

* * *

**YamileNote:** Okay yeah this is yrl and well sry if I kept you people waiting but yeah, neways umm on another note I posted the first chap of my story (hint pris post yours.) and well yeah umm pris got anything to say?

- the whole excuse me thing isn't the literal meaning its more of a with your permission, and then given, sort of.

**Pris Note:** Er, yeah I dont think I'll be posting my story any time soon...like never ;). Yeah, well I hope you all enjoy thechapter! Oh, and read Yamile's story the Princesses of Edelin! It's witty and funny. Believe me. Well, tchao peoples! And review!


	9. Chapter 9 ‘Tis Rivalry And Mischief

**nOtE: **Shame on me! I'm sorry. I'm still alive...just so you know... oh and this chapter might go into editing so stay attentive...that is all...**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE** 'Tis Rivalry And Mischief

"A pleasure indeed, I think I've just seen an angel. Fitting really as I"m in a church. Though I've got to say that this is the first time I've seen one in all the time I've come here." Said Enrique his voice and smile leaking with suppose charm.

Camilla could see right through this and was quite annoyed. But remembering all her lessons, she acted charmed and didn't fall for his false demure, "I didn't know some young man are flattering to first encounters." Camilla pulled her hand from his grasp when he didn't show to let it go, "Unlike some." She opened her fan and glanced at Joaquin.

Diego watched as Joaquin drew breath to speak, "Here we go." Diego muttered.

"Well not all of us can be rakes and issue risque comments." Joaquin smiled at Enrique thought it gave no warmth of a smile.

Enrique's smile was wiped out and turned into a sneer, "You–"

Antonio cleared his throat, "It seems that the mass is starting." He smiled and looked at Enrique before entering the church along with his father.

Taking the hint, Enrique extended his hand to Camilla, "Would you allow me the great pleasure to escort you, mademoiselle?"

She didn't want to be escorted. She was perfectly capable of finding her own seat! Shutting her fan, Camilla smiled and then placed a gloved hand on Enrique's offering hand, "Of course." She didn't know why but she turned her head to look at Joaquin and of no apparent reason a smile formed at seeing his jealous face.

Gabrielle tapped her fan on her chin as she saw her friend being escorted in. Seeing the taut face of Joaquin and of Diego, she slid her hand through their arms, "Care to escort a lady to her seat, gentlemen?"

* * *

Diego stifled a yawn as the sermon was well into the middle part of the session. He looked at Joaquin's glares at Enrique and rolled his eyes, "I bet he'd be dead if looks can kill." Diego whispered to Joaquin who didn't answer. 

Joaquin's mind was all on Enrique.

He'd known Enrique for years now. Enough to now that if he took notice of Camilla it wasn't just for the looks but for something more valuable. Enrique never paid attention to his unequals. It was always beautiful and powerful. Nothing less. And Camilla seemed the ripest pick. Maybe that's why he had returned from wherever he was.

Joaquin glanced at Enrique again.

The priest gave the words of blessing and people started to stand.

Joaquin stood as fast as Enrique did and no doubt started the way to where Camilla was seated but when they arrived, Camilla was not there.

They could have sworn that they had seen her seating here.

"Well, Joaquin de la Vega, it's nice seeing you again." Enrique inclined his head.

Joaquin didn't return the formal gesture, "Sorry I can't say the same." Making sure that no one else heard, Joaquin said, "I'd stay away from her if I were you." He looked at Enrique's raised and amused eyebrow, "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he bowed slightly and turned to walk out of the church.

* * *

Gabrielle almost stumbled at the rocky path. She placed a hand on her bonnet as she tried to keep balance, "Je ne sais pas porquoi j'ai fait lui betises!" She gasped, "I don't know why I do your silly things." 

Camilla stopped and looked back at Gabrielle, "Well, since you don't have two "gentlemen" at your back, I wouldn't expect you too."

"I don't know why you feel that way."

Camilla resumed her way through the marketplace, "Moreover when you suggested that little possibility."

Chuckling, Gabrielle caught up to her, "So you do think it's a possibility?"

"No, but you've planted the seed. Like you always do."

"Well I think it's a good–"

Camilla held up her parasol in front of her friend to keep her from uttering another word, "I swear sometimes I ask myself why I let you come." She glared at her friend and then resumed her way down the marketplace where they had passed unnoticeably by Elena and Alejandro.

Alejandro put a tight smile on as Elena glanced behind her, "Dear, cheer up." She said as she looked back at the woman who was showing her some silks, "Just a few more errands and then you can resume to the hacienda." She nodded at the woman.

Alejandro had a pile of newly bought clothes, shoes, hats, ribbons, stockings, books, cloths of all sorts. He nearly dropped some as he tried to pull the slipping cloth from his hands, "That's what you said last time, querida." Alejandro grunted.

Elena turned around and had two silk cloths, "Which one looks better?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow as he looked at the cloth. Both were yellow, both were made of silk, both had the same shine, both had the same shade and both where identical, "Er...their the same."

Lifting one higher than the other Elena sighed, "This is cream yellow and this is," she raised the other one, "sun kissed yellow."

"...Right..." Alejandro nodded dumbly, "I should have noticed."

Elena shook her head and turned back to the woman.

Alejandro nodded at some couple as they passed by. He looked around and caught sight of three horsemen galloping in the middle of the marketplace in a hurry. They seemed to be field workers from their way of attire. He paid little heed to them as they passed but as they sped off, Alejandro caught sight of the horses hooves. They had black ones. Each and every one. Almost the whole of the leg was black and Alejandro could tell that it wasn't their coloring.

It was dripping.

"Alejandro. Alejandro!"

Alejandro hadn't noticed that he was bending over and then at the sound of his name he jerked up rather fast, making him juggle the stuff in his arms, "Sorry querida."

Elena shook her head, "Honey, I saw that look on your face." Elena said placing the new package on Alejandro's already stuffed hands, "You pro–" a distinct sound of a fired gun shot, "–mised..." Elena turned to the direction where it echoed through.

Alejandro's eyes were already drawn to where the strange horsemen had headed to, "Stay here." He said as he handed her the things.

"Alejandro–"

"It's at the church." He set off on a full run.

Elena swallowed the lump that formed in her throat every time she saw her husband trailing off to be the hero. Turning her head around she saw that now people where piling around perplexed and then half cries as another shot echoed.

* * *

Camilla starred off into space as she looked out the window of her room. Her nana bustled around the room arranging her dresses here and there. 

Tapping her fan on her chin, Camilla leaned back against the window.

"_Well my little temptress, I might just claim my reward."_

Camilla absently raised her fingers to trace her lips. She could still feel his hands snatching her around the waist and pulling her close to him until their lips touched. How his mouth moved expertly over hers making her melt against him. Wanting more and not knowing what she wanted. Her skin still shivered every time she recalled that uncanniest event.

"_Until we meet again, my temptress."_

Camilla smiled wryly and tapped her fan again on her chin, "Until we meet again." But this time, she'll be the one calling the cards, "Until then." She starred out the window as she saw her uncle walk with long strides inside the hacienda.

He seemed irritated almost wanting to crush everything in his path. He almost pummeled the poor manservant opening the door for him, "Move, idiot!" He shouted at the manservant as he entered the house. He started unbuttoning his cravat, "Have brandy in my study." He ordered the man. When the man didn't make a move, Antonio shouted, "Muevete!"(Move!)

Juan appeared before him, "Senor." He bowed his head.

Antonio clenched his jaw tighter, "My study now." Antonio didn't wait for any response, he just led the way down to his study and opened the door. Walking over to his desk, Antonio was pleased to find that the brandy had been placed at his desk, "What on earth possessed you to go out?"

Juan scratched the back of his head, "We had to make a quick–"

"I don't care what you needed to do. Anything that needs to be worked out is to be done during the night. I don't want no one getting suspicious. And by no one I mean Zorro."

Juan nodded, "Of course. They took the safe way out. They are due back any time now." Juan sighed, "But I think that's the least of our problems." Juan shrugged, "Zorro is what you should worry most about, senor."

Antonio swirled his drink and he contemplated that dreaded word. Zorro. He shivered, "He is among us." He raised a finger and walked around his desk, "That much we know. He could be anywhere and I want to take no chances."

Juan nodded, then as if an idea struck him, he asked, "Have the authorities done anything regarding your nieces incident?"

"Zorro has not come out of his little whole which he lives in." Antonio answered nonchalantly, "But, didn't you hear, the bells went off." He nodded toward the window, "Trouble I'm guessing and no doubt the authorities will do nothing." He shrugged, "It's just a whim of a woman. Who believes in such? Knowing my niece," he looked at Juan, "it could have very well been the bandits."

Juan smiled, "It may be just a made story, but we can surely use it to our advantage." Antonio raised an eyebrow and Juan continued, "With your support the authorities will surely have to side with you. Having the authorities at our side we can eliminate Zorro once and for all. And we can mark him off our list of threats."

Antonio touched the rim of his drink to his lips and pondered over Juan's proposition, "I want an immediate audience with the constable." Right now, Zorro posed little threat as to what was going on. But past events had more alert for him. His plans could not fail.

* * *

As Alejandro walked down to the church he pondered what the problem was. He hadn't taken another step when he heard a gunshot through the air–again. Breaking into a longer and faster stride Alejandro merged left only to stop at mid halt. 

"Senores porfavor!" Frey Felipe stood out in a suitable distance from a horseman, "Men please. You're right in front of the house fo God! Comport yourself!"

Alejandro moved through the bustle in crowd until he caught sight of one of the horsemen that he had seen. This time though, this horseman pointed a six shooter at a peasant, "What is going on here?" Alejandro shouted over the commotion.

Frey Felipe turned to the voice and half sighed, "Por fin!" (Finally!)

The horseman didn't remove his gaze from the peasant when he spat out a big what of tobacco, "This filth mongrel dared try to steal from me." He glanced at Alejandro, "I'm only doing what this filth deserves."

The peasant stood stock still.

Shaking his head, Alejandro stepped up next to the man, "We have authorities for that, sir."

"I don't see them anywhere." He clicked the gun and aimed, "Might as well."

_Yeah might as well._ Alejandro thought dryly as he easily grabbed the man's dagger and slashed the buckle that held the saddle in place, making the horseman tumble down to the ground, "What the–!"

"Hold your tongue sir!" Frey Felipe stepped down the steps.

The horseman gained footing and glared at Alejandro, "Defending a filth!" He grunted as he dusted his shirt, "My Don will love to have–"

"Who is your Don?" Alejandro threw the dagger at the horseman's feet.

"He is very important and that bastard," he jerked his head at the peasant who was now gone, "tried to take something that wasn't his! And got away with it."

"It must have been very important." Alejandro said casually.

"De la Rosette is important." The man said as he picked up his saddle and placed it over the skittish horse, "He'll be very mad and I won't hesitate to tell him what was the cause of this mishap." He swung himself on the horse, "Good day, padre." He tipped his hat sarcastically at the Frey and galloped off.

Alejandro watched as he disappeared while Frey Felipe walked up to him, "Men these days. Right in front of the church!" He exclaimed though he looked up at Alejandro, "He's gone. I doubt he'll be back."

Seeing that the crowd had somewhat dispersed, Alejandro looked inside the church, "Is he in there?" Alejandro asked, referring to the peasant.

"I'll deal with him."

Alejandro placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, wait." Something told Alejandro that there was more to just something valuable. He had that skittish feeling that something wasn't quite right. He entered the church and immediately found the peasant, "Tu!"(You.)

The man looked afraid, "Perdon, senor. Yo no quise–" (Sorry, sir. I didn't mean) he broke out though Alejandro stopped him.

"Dame lo que le quitaste." He extended his hand to the peasant. Nodding the peasant handed him the saddle bag, "Ten." (Here). He handed him in return a pouch full of coins, "Para la otra, you won't be lucky."(Next time, you won't be lucky.)

* * *

He itched to open it. To see what the big deal it was. It obviously held no money within. Nothing of value from the weight. This intrigued Alejandro all the more. 

He should just put it aside. Give it back.

He did the opposite.

Grabbing the taunting bag, he unbuckled it and looked inside. Papers. That's all he found inside. Lifting a particular rolled up parchment, Alejandro placed the bag aside and unrolled the parchment, "Well..." He turned it toward the candle for better light.

It was a map. The town's land.

A particular placed caught his eye on the map. It was yet to be marked but it had an arrow, "What is this?" He pondered allowed. Sitting back in his chair, Alejandro tapped the parchment against his chin contemplating what de la Rosette was planning. Or what he had already started. Looking straight at the candle's fire, Alejandro remembered the horseman's horse's hooves. They were dripping with a black liquid.

"A havoc in front of the church! Ay!" Frey Felipe barged into the small room in the church where Alejandro was. His footsteps were heard heavy on the floor, "Such men! Dios mio!"(My God!)

Alejandro chuckled, "Lucky it didn't get past just havoc." He placed the map on the table and looked at Frey Felipe, "Do you know if Don de la Rosette is planning anything on his lands?"

Baffled at the strange 'casual' conversation, Frey Felipe eyed him curiously, "Not that I've heard of. But," Frey Felipe went on, "he really can't do anything on them. He's not patron of them. He's just the guardian of Camilla de la Rosette. She's due to come into her inheritance...why are you asking?"

Alejandro nodded toward the map and as Frey Felipe looked over it, he explained, "Map has read dots in the our land. And if I'm correct, the arrow marked land is yet to be marked." Alejandro shrugged, "What do you suppose that is? De la Rosette as you had said can't do much to the lands without consent to the heir. Right? I think someone should look into it."

Frey Felipe stopped his rummaging eyes on the map and slowly lowered it to looked down at Alejandro, "I don't think he is up to any badness, my dear fellow. It's his land, you can't very well just waltz right in. Not after what happened outside."

Alejandro grinned, "That's why _I _won't be the one doing it."

Shaking his head, Frey Felipe placed the map on the table, "You're wife is not going to like this."

* * *

**bOtToM nOtE: **I'm soooooo sorry! I've been lazy! I mean lazy! I couldn't write anything! It was a serious writers block! But this time I solemnly(however you spell it) swear not to let this happen again! You have my word! Ha, ha, ha! Again I issue my apologies! Sorry! And I'll try to spice up(if you know what I mean) the continuous chapters. More romance, suspense, action, adventure... 


	10. Chapter 10 Everybody Wants Zorro

**And here we have Yamile's chapter! Yay! We finally update! And yes, pigs are flying! Lol!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN _Everybody Wants Zorro_**

Antonio Velavardes stood in front of the Comandante Garcia, his face a mask of self righteous anger.

"I demand for this…Zorro to be arrested at once!" Antonio declared, his voice was razor sharp.

"Zorro? Pero, por que? Why would I do such a thing?" The Comandante asked. "I find it impossible to believe that he would be a threat to my town."

"So you would rather have a lady's virtue and honor on the line because you're scared to go after some bandit?"

"A lady's virtue?" Garcia asked, a confused look on his military face.

"My niece, Camilla de la Rossette." Antonio knew he needed to make a flawless performance, his face softened and his voice took a 'caring' tone. "She arrived about three weeks ago. On her way here she was attacked by Zorro, he forced himself on her, and then left her in the middle of the road! And I have yet to see this Zorro captured." His tone was a perfect weave of disdain for the law, disgust for Zorro and concern for his 'beloved' niece.

"Look, Don Antonio, I already heard the rumors that she's been spreading and-"

"Rumors!" Antonio nearly roared. "My niece is a decent lady who was victim to this bandido, and the only thing she has said is the truth, the fact that others can't take it doesn't make it any less truthful." Antonio's voice became rock hard.

"Don Antonio my job is to protect the people-"

"And therefore you should be trying to get this Zorro in jail, he has probably been acting this whole time."

"Mire, Don Antonio, Zorro has been protecting this town for years now, and-"

"And you are just glad he gave you your job" Antonio told him accusingly. The man sputtered.

"De que habla!!"

"I know of how you became Comandante, Garcia. Your predecessor was, should I say dismantled, by Zorro." Antonio gave the Comandante a look that clearly stated a challenge.

"Montero was nothing but a liar who preyed on the innocent and a corrupt man who blamed others for his plots to kill anybody who got in his way." Garcia defended.

"And you are not even in the smallest amount indebted to Zorro for his great catch that led you to your current position, after all I do seem to remember being told that he himself said you were the best for the job." The comandante felt the trap close around him as Antonio pressed him more and more.

" Zorro has done nothing but protect this town, I myself have seen him help women, children and whole families who had not a penny to themselves. He is a good man." The comandante, though, seemed to be weakening

"It has all probably been a plan, an act to make you believe he is good, then steal right from under your nose's." Antonio drove in deeper. "No one know's who this Zorro is, yet his 'word' is being taken over mine, I would of that my word would amount to something. I want nothing more that to protect my niece from this bastardo!"

The comandante looked at Antonio; he had never before been asked for something like this, but Antonio was a well known and respected man, if not terribly liked by everybody. His concern for his niece did seem true though, and he couldn't just disregard what the man was saying.

"Very well I will ask for Zorro to be told that we need to ask him a few questions." At that moment the door slammed open and a Teniente came in.

"Mi Comandante! I have just received word of an attack, apparently the whole family was killed their place searched for any valuables and food."

"And the culprits?" Garcia asked, completely oblivious to the satisfied glint in Antonio's face.

"There was a big Z on the door."

* * *

"Oh c'est tres belle!" exclaimed Gabrielle, looking at some ribbons. "If it was only a different color, Oh mam, do you have this in lilac?" 

The old woman looked at her confused. "Perdon?"

"Lilac? You know that purply sort of color"

"Que?"

"Oh why did Camilla have to go out on me, lilac, do you have this in a different color." Gabrielle said exasperatedly.

"Cuesta 5 pesos, señorita."

"No! not how much, a different color!" Gabrielle nearly yelled, the lady looked at her disapprovingly.

"Lo tiene en morado?" a man's voice asked the old woman. She blinked but qickly moved off to a few boxes were she took out a ribbon that was a dark purple. Gabrielle looked behind her to find Diego, smiling roguishly at her.

"I believe you said lilac?" His voice washed over her, and Gabrielle nodded. "No lo tiene en un color mas claro?" The woman once again browsed through her boxed and came out with a perfect lilac colored ribbon.

Gabrielle nodded immediately nodded and took it "Oh, c'est parfait!!"

"Diego gave the old lady a big coin. "Quedese con el cambio"

"Gracias Señor, que dios lo bendiga."

Diego gave the old woman a charming grin and winked at her. He then turned to Gabrielle an offered his arm to her, a Casanova smile playing on his lips. "Señorita" he said extending his arm.

Gabrielle fluttered her eyelashes at him and slipped her arm around his, putting the bag with her newly acquired ribbons on her other hand.

"You, Monsieur, are quite the gentleman, helping a lady in need."

"It is always a pleasure to help lovely girls, I'm afraid though that your beauty makes this an honor."

"You flatter me, monsieur." Gabrielle giggled, fluttering her eyelashes even more. "I would wish to be able to speak Spanish now that I am here." She started. "but I am afraid that Camilla has little patience for those things."

"Well then, preciosa, I must make sure you have a good stay and for things to go by smoothly I do believe that Spanish lessons are in order." Diego gave her a heart warming smile, with a suggestive tinkle in his eyes.

"Oh and who would be the teacher, I do hope to be in good company."

"Well I believe I have a bit of free time, if you wish it." Diego told her.

"Oh that would be simply perfait, cherie. Should we say, every other day?" Gabrielle smiled suggestively.

"As you wish, querida."

* * *

The sun fell slowly over the horizon turning the sky red. Zorro galloped of, tornado's breath came in great rapid sounds as the land flew behind his pounding hoofs. Zorro bent close to tornado's body, urging him on as his black cloak waved behind him as the wind caught it. 

Zorro looked around himself, and led tornado through a forest, a short cut to the De la Rossette's property. Zorro ducked branches and tornado jumped over fallen logs as they made their way to their destination. Once they reached it, Zorro got off tornado and started towards the place that was marked on the map.

Men were digging into the earth while others came up from previous mines, but instead of coal or even the not so casual precious gems, there were buckets with a dark gooey liquid that held a distinctive smell was taken off to a place where Zorro had no view.

He saw two of the capataces and crept closer in order to hear their muttered conversation.

"Señor Torres everything is in order, the oil is being taken to the safe house."

"Perfect"

"Do you think the plans will work? To frame Zorro"

"The men knew what to do, kill everybody and leave a Z carved on their front door. All valuables taken and property as well, it's easy enough for even a pair a idiotas as them."

Alejandro cursed, he knew he'd been seen going out of town, and if those people tried to frame him then he would be in big trouble.

A few men came riding in then, sweat covered and filthy their saddles looked suspiciously bulky.

"Señor, lo hicimos" said the leader of the group.

"Z and everything?" the leader of the band smiled and a glint entered his eyes. Alejandro knew it was time to leave and he made his way carefully toward the forest.

"Hey!!" someone yelled behind him as he reached the forest's edge; he took off at a run. Then man who yelled looked after him not sure if he had actually seen something or if it had been nothing more than a shadow.

Alejandro moved quickly and quietly, his figure blending with the shadows, Zorro stopped by a tree and whistled; moments later, Tornado arrived, and Alejandro got on, urging his horse into a trot, as they rode out of the tree's.

Once out of the tree's Zorro looked around.

"Zorro! Halt!" The soldiers were to his right, about 10 men in all, every single one of them armed. "You've been charged with the murder of the Gonzales's and are to be taken into custody for trial"

"I have done no such thing and will not go" Alejandro dug his boots into Tornado who sprinted into a gallop. The land flew under them as Tornado raced from the soldiers. Zorro led Tornado to the hills where Tornado practically jumped from one to another. The soldiers started to fall behind but they were persistent in their chase. Zorro led Tornado toward it, water splashed around as Tornado's hoofs touched the puddles of water. Zorro heard the soldiers coming and raced into the hills and hid among the tree's and bushes that dotted the hill's. The soldiers raced past him, following the river bed. Zorro watched them pass a small satisfied grin on his face. Tornado snorted and looked back at his 'master.'

"A casa, Tornado" Alejandro told him. Tornado turned and galloped off taking himself and his rider home.

Alejandro changed automatically, barely noticing that he was home once more he left his shirt open a little and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to puzzle out what was happening. It was obvious that someone was plotting against him, and that there was oil in those lands, oil had proven to great a temptation for anybody who wanted to become filthy rich. But Ms. De la Rossette had only just arrived and she didn't seem to be the kind of woman who would do something like this, no she was raced by her father and he had been an honorable man. Antonio, though, was another matter.

Alejandro walked to his study and sat behind his desk. Antonio Velavardes was far from 'innocent'. the man was corrupt and selfish, Alejandro wouldn't put it past him to do something like this.

"I believe that I'll need to have a charla with Antonio." Alejandro grabbed a sheet of paper and pen.


	11. Note

We will be updating within this week. We are in the process of revising for errors in the next two chaps…sorry about the years of wait, hopefully we still have some readers out there…crossing fingers ; 


End file.
